Unchained Infatuation
by Weird one 666
Summary: After leaving Domino, Tea gets hit by Kaiba's limo. Many things happen such as Kaiba gets shot and she stays to help him. To make things more harder Yami is coming to New York! Will Tea still love Yami?It's like one of those demented soap operas
1. Chapter 1

I.Do.NOT.Own.YGO!  
Summary: (Sequal to Anzu)(Changed her Japanese name to Tea) It had been 2 weeks since Tea left Yami behind. Now in New York Tea waits for her ride, but ends up walking home in the rain. Unaware that she is hit by a SETOS limo. And now she's being taken care of. Will she lose her love for Yami or start to develope for Seto with the little help of Mokuba..? R/R  
  
~~~~  
  
It had already been a few weeks since Tea left Domino City and already her career had already gone over the roof. Many people wanted her to be their lead roles in part of their plays. Tea had been really happy that her dream had been happening.  
Her feet had been aching from moving all day. She fell back on the steps of the stairs. There she sat in front of the large dance collage. It was 10:00pm. She was waiting for Mya, a friend she met that worked at a hospital. It was a daily routine for her to come pick the brunette up. Ever since Tea moved to New York, she met Mya the day she left the plane. She had gotten a small food poison.Since then Tea and Mya became close she moved in with her 2 weeks later.  
'I wonder where that girl is...' Tea thought in her head. Little rain clouds formed from the sky. The brunette let her hands out to feel the droplets of water. 'Oh no..'  
  
Tea stood up looking around for any signs of Myas car. "You ok Tea?" One of her teachers came out with an umbrella. Her blonde was hair tied in a bun, her emerald eyes glowed beutifully. The sapphire eyed girl turned around to face her sensei, "Oh yeah..Mya is just late..Thats all"  
  
"Oh well, I forgot to tell you this but Mya won't be picking you up today."  
  
"What? Why!" Tea huffed, then closing her eyes, "Sorry.."  
  
Her dance teacher smiled, "Its ok. I'm like that too. She said that there was an emergency at the hospital and that she couldn't come pick you up. It seemed that the Explosion at the gas pipes caused a really big emergency"  
  
"Oh, then I guess I should be leaving."   
  
"Want me to drive you home?"  
  
"No, I think I'll walk." With that the brunette stood up and began to walk away.  
  
The clouds began to look darker, forming more rain. Her footsteps ran on the puddles splashing the sidewalks.   
  
"Tea wait!" Someone yelled.   
  
"Huh...Yami?" Tea turned around quickly to only see her dance teacher. The brunettes hopes dropped like a bomb. "Yes?" Tea said looking at her teacher strangely. "You forgot your umbrella"  
  
Tea glanced at her black umbrella, which she thought was lost. "Thanks!" She smiled, opening it up.   
  
~  
  
"Kaiba we need that report!!!" One of the buisness men said. "Your the only one that can do this!"  
  
Seto Kaiba, the owner of Kaiba Corperations fumed. 'Why can't these dumbass do things themselves!? Now I know why they needed me.." Seto sighed. "Why can't you let Kazu do it?"  
  
"We fired him remember?"   
  
"Hmm now I remember. He was caught breaking into our computers."  
  
Kaiba stood up grabbing his breifcase. "Will you do that report Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
Kaiba glared at his executives. He slightly nodded leaving the room. Just as he left he slammed the door shut he thought, "Damn these people."  
  
With that the CEO walked out the building doors..  
  
~  
  
Tea stopped by a coffee shop. How she craved for a moca latte. Just as she entered the doors, the scent of sweet scents flew into her nose. "Hey there Tea." An old lady with red cheaks greeted with a smile. "Hey there Suzie" Tea smiled. "Want the usual?" The white haired lady asked pulling out a danish and hot moca,  
  
"Yep!"   
  
Tea pulled out her purse handing Suzie the money.   
  
"You look like your in a happy mood. Even in the rain. How do you handle it?"  
  
Tea leaned on the counter. "Remeber the guy I was telling you about?"  
  
"Oh Yami?"  
  
Tea nodded. "I was talking to an old friend in Domino named Mai. And she said that he is planning to come here!"  
  
"Wow. Thats is great news."  
  
"After everything that happened..."  
  
"What happened while you were in Domino?"  
  
"Well...I can't say much but lets just say someone was trying to ruin our life."  
  
Suzie smiled, "Well i hope that it never happens again. Who knows if you two might get married."  
  
Tea blushed.Married? It was too soon for her to think of it. She was only 17!  
  
"Well just in case, I'm inviting you" Tea joked, stepping away from the counter. " I'm going to leave now." Tea waved "Bye Suzie!"  
  
The old lady waved back, "Bye Tea!"  
  
Suzie glanced down at the counter to see Tea's umbrella. "That darn girl always forgets her things..."  
  
~  
  
"Hurry it up driver!" Seto yelled from the back seat. He was typing on his computer. Mokuba was at their new home waiting for Seto to arrive.  
  
~  
  
The wind blew stronger against Tea's face. The rain droplets hit her eyes hard. She tried to keep her eye's open but the water falling into her eye's made it harder to do so. She held her hair back with one hand while holding her purse with the other.  
She didn't notice the limo coming closer down the road.  
  
Just as Tea crossed the road assuming that no cars were close by. A loud car horn went as Tea hit the hood of the limo. She fell back to the ground..  
  
"What was that?" Seto asked, looking away from the computer.  
  
"We seemed to have hit something."  
  
"We?" Seto's said coldly.  
  
"I mean..I seemed to have hit something."  
  
"You dumbass! Can't you see where your going?" Kaiba snapped while unlocking the door stepping out into the rain. he narrowed his eyes to the other side of the car to see a lifeless body on the floor. He walked towards the body. Her body was slim showing signs of curves. He instantly knew it was a girl. He kneeled down to see the girls face more clearly. His eye's widened. It was none of ther then Tea.  
  
The driver walked out of the car. "Is everything ok sir?"  
  
"No, its not. We have to take her to the hospital."  
  
"Im afraid we can't..."  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"There was a large explosion earlier they won't accept her until they are finished with the other patients. They are very busy." He paused, flinching at the idea. "Maybe we should take her to your house? Since its so close by."  
  
Kaiba stared at his dumb driver. Then to Tea. He sighed, since Tea once saved Mokuba from the river, he had decided to repay her. Kaiba picked up her up and carried her to the car. "This time. Don't run into anything else!"  
  
~  
  
Once they had made it to the mansion. Mokuba jumped to the door. "Your home!!!" he yelled with happiness, then stopped and looked that the girl in Kaiba's arms. "Ohh Seto, got a girl now?" Mokuba teased. His older brother didn't find that funny. Mokuba saw the seriousness. "Hurry get the aid kit and place her in the guest room." Kaiba instructed carrying the unconsious Tea to a bedroom. Mokuba followed along. Just as Kaiba placed her on the bed, he knew who that brown haired girl was! "Tea!?" He yelled, looking at his brother strangely.   
"My dumb driver hit her"  
  
"Fire him! He could have killed her!!!"  
  
"He couldn't see. Wasn't his fault"  
  
"Tea is in good hands. There is no need to fire him"  
  
"Well I'm going to fire him!"  
  
"No your not."  
  
"Please Seto." Mokuba once again did his puppy face. "What if he does it again?  
  
Kaiba sighed, "Fine, I needed a new driver anyways."  
  
With that Mokuba ran down the stairs yelling. Kaiba for once gave a small sweatdrop. He narrowed his eyes to the girl who was lying on the bed still unconsious. Her white shirt was stuck to her skin. Her black skirt too was soacked from the puddles. There were bruises already forming on her body.  
  
A maid walked in the room, with clean clothes. "Here you go sir"  
  
Kaiba grabbed the clothes dropping them on the bed. "Will you please change her into it."  
  
"Yes Mr.Kaiba."  
  
~  
  
A few hours later a small groan escaped Tea's lips. her eyes opened slowly. 'Where am I?' She thought in her head. Painfully she sits up on the bed. 'Im not at home...'  
  
"Finally awake" A low voice said, walking in the room. Tea's eyes widened, "KAIBA?!"  
  
The older brother crossed his arms, looking down at the girl with his cold blue eyes. "And now that you are awake. Why are you here in New York?"  
  
Tea was speachless to answer. "Well?" Kaiba kept pestering Tea, "Shouldn't you be home with Yami and all of those other losers?"  
  
The sapphire eyed girl fumed. "THEY ARE NOT LOSERS!!" She snapped, getting off the bed limping in pain. Tea felt a sharp pain go up her leg. She fell forwards to be caught in the arms of Seto. Her face grew more red with embaressment. Kaiba looked down at the girl confused. She pulled herself away quickly. "To answer your question. I am here because I was accepted into a collage here. I'm now working my way up into University. And thats why I'm here" Tea reflected. Kaiba smirked, "And they actually let you in? What did you do, annoy them with your friendship speaches?"  
  
The brunette clutched her fists. "You jerk!"  
  
"Should I be hurt?"  
  
"You should be!" The sapphire eyed girl closed her eyes. "You know what I'm not going to hang around here with you! I should be leaving."  
  
"Yes, leave to that cheating yami"  
  
Tea turned her head to Seto, "He is NOT a cheater! Your are!"  
  
"Me, how?"  
  
"Duelist Kingdom you threatened to kill yourself in order to get in. It caused Yami to stop his attack."  
  
"Only because YOU stopped him."  
  
"..."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
Tea shook her head,"Im not going to stand around for this." with that she limped towards the door. Kaiba blocked the way. "Get away!" Tea huffed, with her arms crossed. "Im afraid I can't. Your not leaving until you are healed."  
  
"I'm not going to stay. I have dance!"  
  
Kaiba leaned his face closer to Tea's. "I don't care. You are injured and if someone happens to rape you then, im not the one getting charged for you leaving my house hurt."  
  
Tea stared into his eyes without blinking. His stubborness had gotten to her. "Fine. I'll stay. Only for ONE night" She stepped back on the bed, she exasperated a sigh. "Good." Kaiba took his glance away from the brunette walking out of the room.  
  
Tea sat back on the bed, "Yami...."  
  
~~~~  
  
It was now 1:00 in the morning. Tea woke up from a soft tap on her shoulders. Her eyes churned open to see a black haired boy stand next to her. "M-Mokuba?" Tea asked squinting her eyes, trying to see more clearly. "Yeah.."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I can't sleep."  
  
"Go to Kaiba then."  
  
"He's not here. Those dumb people keep calling him. He's been working more and more ever since he was accepted here.."  
Tea sat up gently pulling Mokuba on the bed, He placed his head on her arms. "Im sure he will find time for you someday."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
Tea glanced at Mokuba, "What makes you say that?"  
  
"For the past 2 weeks he's always at meetings and interviews." The black haired boy closed his eyes, "I was wondering if you can help me"  
  
"I don't really want to intrude in your lives, Mokuba"  
  
"Please Tea!"  
  
"Well...I'll try.."  
  
Mokuba gave a faint smile. "Thanks" He gave a small yawn, "Tea."  
  
"Yes, Mokuba: Tea said dully, she was quickly falling asleep, "Do you still love Yami?"  
  
"Hmhm"  
  
"..What about my brother..?" Mokuba blinked,when she didn't give a response "Tea?" He looked up to find Tea fast alseep. Mokuba shook his head closing his eyes....  
  
~~  
  
Kaiba came home finally, he threw his breifcase against the chair. 'Those damn people never leave me alone.'  
  
He walked up the stairs into Mokuba's room. Shocked to see that he wasn't there. 'Mokuba..?!' Kaiba walked down the hall into Tea's room. He opened the door to see her sleep silently on the bed. Mokuba slept on the bottom part. Kaiba walked into the room, smirking at his little brother. 'Poor little guy'. He coiled his eyes once again to Tea. She looked quite attractive in her sleep. The CEO shook his head, deciding to leave Mokuba stay.   
  
~  
~*~Tea's Dream~*~ Her POV.  
  
"Teaaaaaa!" Someone's voice echoed in the dark room, "Who's there?!" I shout looking around. I stand alone in a room in an unknown place. "Teeeaaa!" That same eerie voice says my name again. I begin to get scared, "WHOS THERE! TELL ME!" I shout from the top of my lungs. This faint figure begins to show. "Yami!" I shout happily as I run towards my love. My arms go threw his body. "What..Yami" I look into his crimson eyes.  
  
Yami give smirks, he wraps his arms around my waist pulling my body towards him. My eyes wident. "Yami?" I question  
  
He forces a kiss on me, roughly I do not feel the same thing 2 weeks ago. "Yami please let go!"  
  
He finally pulls away from the kiss smirking. "Don't you love me?" His voice said in a teasing tone."Didn't you promise that your heart would always be mine? Ever since you won that duel against Kloni..To save me." He moves his hands up my thigh pulling me closer again, "You risk your life for me, and this is how you are going to betray me?"  
  
"I did promise you, and I am going to keep that promise. And you know that I would never do that to you!" I reflect releasing my arm from his grasp.  
  
"Your love for me will die. Just like your mom, dad and sister.  
  
I choke on my tears. "Thats not true..And how dare you mention them!"  
  
"Once you stop loving me, you'll stop loving everyone else, Your going to stay in your cold shell for the rest of your life being hated by others."  
  
"Please..Just shut up.."  
  
"Your going to be nothing but a slut. Who gave her body to me. How lame can you get?"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!" I cry even more, Yami begins to fade. and once again I'm in the dark room by myself.  
  
"Come back here!" I fall to the ground crying, was all this going to happen? Was I going to stop loving Yami? I feel a hand touch my shoulder, with the tears forming on my eyes it made it a little harder for me to see, I look up seeing...Kaiba...  
  
~*~End Dream~*~  
  
Tea jumped up from her bed glad that it was all a dream. It was now 8:00am. Mokuba at the time was awake, "Tea."  
  
"Yes Mokuba." Tea asked, wiping a small tear away from her eye. "Whats wrong?" The little boys face looking at the brunette with worry. "You kept talking in your sleep about Yami.."  
  
"Oh..It was nothing."  
  
Mokuba didn't fall for it. Something was bothering Tea. He decided to think of something. "I know!"  
  
The brunette looked at Mokuba strangely. "You know what?"  
  
"How about me and you try to make Seto come to that picnic!"  
  
"Picnic?"  
  
"Well, im in a school here and today we are suppose to bring a few adults so we can go. But Seto won't come. Will you help me force him?"  
  
"I don't think he wants to be forced."  
  
"I just want one day with my brother and you..Its been a while since iv'e seen all of us together."  
  
Tea sighed, "Fine..I'll talk to him; But if we end up fighting then it won't be my fault."  
  
"Yay!" Mokuba smiled, while embracing Tea in a hug.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Here sir, this came in" A servant handed in more papers. Seto stared at them with disbelief. 'More?!' He groaned angrily, pushing more paper off his desk.  
  
Tea silently walked to his open door. She peeked in to see Kaiba sitting by his desk, which was full of papers. 'Poor guy' She thought. Tea took a big breathe entering the room.  
  
Kaiba peered up at Tea, "What do you want?" He asked coldly.   
  
"Mokuba wanted to know if you wanted to come to that school picnic?"  
  
"Why didn't he ask me himself?"  
  
"He didn't really say.."  
  
"I have work. I can't go."  
  
"You know. Too much work can really kill you."  
  
Kaiba sat back on his chair looking at Tea, who was wearing a large t-shirt and shorts. "Who says that?"  
  
"Everyone."  
  
"Look i'm busy get out."  
  
"God, fine. Some person you are won't even spend one day with his little brother." Tea headed to the door then stopped.  
  
"What now??" He asked, infuriated by the girl.  
  
Tea turned around with her arms crossed. "To think someone like you would be nothing but a little puppy worker to his executives. Listening to them brag and do those dumb reports for them. They end up throwing it in the garbage anyways."  
  
Kaiba stared at the girl then to the papers on his desk. "Fine." Tea was in disbeleif. She smiled happily.   
  
"When is it?"  
  
"Today" Tea replied.  
  
"I can't I-"  
  
"No. Im sorry to say this in your own house Kaiba but no; You are not going to work today."  
  
Kaiba smirked. A girl was telling him what to do under his roof. He was finding this very inflaming. "Fine then. I'll call in canceling the meeting. And I'm not doing this for you, but Mokuba."  
  
Tea smiled heading to the door. Mokuba ran down the hall anxious to know what his answer was. He pounced on her smilng, "What was it!!!!?"  
  
Tea frowned, "he said no." Mokuba too did frown, He got off Tea letting her stand up. "W-what..?" The brunette shook her head, "No im joking he said ok"  
  
"Yay!" He clasped his hands, "You going too, right?"  
  
Tea shook her head, "I don't want to get in between you two."  
  
"No, you won't trust me." remarked Mokuba, using his puppy eyes. Tea groaned, "Fine." 'Those eyes always work for me..' She thought  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile in Domino City.  
  
"Your going to New York, when?" Joey asked, while organizing his deck.  
  
"Next week" Yami replied.  
  
Lots of things were still the same. Except Joey was dating Mai. Serenity was out of the hospital and was up and running litterally because she had join the track team at her school. Yami still handsome as ever, had alittle gift in his pocket. He had bought it yesterday for Tea. He was glad that she was going to see her, and he knew that she would be too.  
  
Just then Tristan entered the gameshop.  
  
"Hey Tris' any news on Tea?" Yami asked. Tea would email Tristan everyday and he would reply back.   
  
"She didn't email me yesterday.."  
  
"Maybe she's hurt! or..or..Dead!"  
  
Joey and Tristan sweatdropped at Yami. "Uhh buddy I think your over thinking things here. Maybe she is just really busy" Joey said laughing, Yami was never over dramatic. The pharoh sighed, "Your right..I'm gonna go in my soul room." With that he dissapeared. Yugi was on the same spot as Yami.   
  
~  
  
Tea and Mokuba were sitting in the living room watching some Tv. Kaiba's footstepps could be heard from the creaky floor of his mansion. He entered the room wearing casual clothes, (for once).Which was dark navy blue jeans and black jersey. Tea glanced up at Kaiba. 'He looks like a normal teenager' She thought, relizing that she had been staring. Kaiba glanced at her, "What are you looking at?"  
  
"You look like an ordinary person.." Tea replied looking away feeling her cheeks feel hot. Mokuba laughed lightly. An Idea came to his head along with a smirk. Mokuba didn't really like Yami, so he decided to play matchmaker with Tea and his own brother.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ok there you have it. Some of you probably weren't expecting my sequal to look like this right? Well Since I didn't have any Tea/Seto I decided to do it like this. Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey here is my second chapter to Unchained Infatuation. Im back and relaxed. My head is full of ideas once again! I already had a few chapters loaded so I didn't need to write for a while. Also my mouse broke so I was stuck on trying to use my computer without the mouse...Its hard!   
  
P.S: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! YOU ARE ALL THE BEST! well some of you. ;)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Unchained Infatuation.  
  
It was finally the day for the picnic. Seto had let Tea go home. She wasn't completely injured so surely it was safe for her to head home with her friend. He had his driver. (new driver) to take her home.  
  
The brunette rolled off the bed from the sound of the alarm clock. Her friend and roomate had left to work in the hospital earlier today in the morning. A loud thud came from the floor and Tea stood up. Her bangs hung on front of her face, It looked as if she was electricuted.  
  
"Ohh" Tea groaned as she got back on the bed pulling the blanket over her head. A few seconds later the phone rang. A grumpy teen quickly pulled the covers from her head, trying to reach for the phone. Just as she finally reached it Tea answered. "Hello?"  
  
"Tea?" A voice asked.  
  
"Yeah, who is this?"  
  
"Mokuba."  
  
"Oh hey there"  
  
"You do remember that picnic today right?"  
  
Tea yawned, "Yeah"  
  
"Oh well get ready, Seto and I will be there in half an hour.   
  
Tea shot up from the bed, 'Im not even dressed yet!'  
  
"Tea?" Mokuba blinked from the other line. "Whats wrong? Your so quiet"  
  
"Oh uhh, ok..I have to get ready now..I guess"  
  
"Ok later!" With that he hung up.   
  
Tea sat on the bed for a few minutes thinking. She rushed off into her closet. 'Oh what to wear! How'd I get my self involved in this?....' She exasperated a sigh. She tossed some clothes onto the bed. 'This is a casual picnic..I guess I should dress casually. I mean I don't want to look like a skank for Seto...Wait...OH MY GOD! What am I thinking?! And Did I just call him by his first name...?'  
  
Tea fell back onto a chair. 'He is just a stubborn jackass...But..He did help me..What am I thinking?!'  
  
The brunette shook her head, she picked up a baby blue halter top and nice jeans that came with a silver belt. She wore her white sneakers leaving the padded part of the shoe out. Over her pink haltertop was a jean jacket which was the same color as her pants. She wore light lipgloss and that was it.  
  
'Why am I feeling so nervous?' Tea thought pacing around her room..'I guess it's the tense I'm going to get with Se-KAIBA there.'  
  
The door bell rang. Tea headed down the stairs, to see a black haired Kaiba stand by the door smiling.  
  
"Hey Mokuba!" Tea smiled.   
  
"Hey Tea!" He instantly gave her a hug. Tea was shocked to see Mokuba hugging her. Her eyes narrowed to where Seto was, he was leaning on the side of a black porche (^_~) with his arms crossed. Kaiba was wearing the usual silver vest with the buckles.He had the same grim face on. Tea gave a small sweatdrop. Mokuba gripped on her hand pulling her to the car.  
  
Mokuba jumped over the doors into the seat. He leaned over the passenger seat opening the door. Tea slowly walked to the other side. She was really nervous. Seto got in turning the engine on. Mokuba sat on the back in the middle. He looked over to a quiet Tea then to his brother. He smiled while buckling in his seatbelt.  
  
"You know." Mokuba started to talk. "You know who's the one person I really don't like?"  
  
"Who is that?" Tea asked putting her seatbelt on.  
  
"Yami." Mokuba replied.  
  
Seto smirked. He knew Mokuba would see it is way. Tea tilted her head, "Why is that?"  
  
"Oh because Seto said he's a player and a -"  
  
"Mokuba." Seto said sternly while taking a turn.  
  
"Yes big brother?"  
  
"Don't." the 16 year old CEO said.  
  
Tea sat back on the chair. "No I would like to know. What else is Yami?"  
  
"A-"  
  
Seto pressed on the pedal quickly, causing Mokuba to fall back farther into his chair. "SETO!!" Tea gave a small sweatdrop at Kaiba's actions. Her right hand was gripping tightly onto the door....  
  
~~  
  
Once again the whole ride was quiet. Tea was a bit angry at Seto for the things he said about Yami. Just as they made it to the fairgrounds, they saw children and their parents run and walked around playing games. There were BBQ's which let out a sweet aroma.  
  
Seto got out of the car, then Tea. She crossed her arms glancing around. Mokuba jumped from the doors, "Lotta people here, huh!"  
  
Tea nodded. This picnic reminded her about the past. And how her and Yami spent time alone sharing that drink. Her lips formed a smile. She snapped back to reality when Mokuba tugged on her arm. "You ok Tea? You seemed zoned out."  
  
"Uh yeah" Tea replied, while shaking her head.  
  
Mokuba let go of Tea's arm and said that they should go play some games. "Thats not my thing Mokuba" Seto said, Mokuba frowned. "You never want to play anymore!"  
  
"Maybe you should at least play once activity with him, Kaiba"  
  
"Maybe you should just keep quiet, Gardner"  
  
The brunette crossed her arms. "How about...no!"   
  
"You guys...." Mokuba's voice faded out. One of his friends came up to him with a blue ribbon. "Look Mokuba! My brother won this for me!"  
  
Mokuba forced a smile. He wanted his brother to play at least one game with him and hopefully win a ribbon. "Thats great!" Mokuba turned to Tea, "Tea i'm going to play with my friends. Have fun, k?" With that Mokuba ran off with his friend, leaving Tea behind. "How can he just leave me here with you!" Tea covered her mouth, she relized that she said that out loud.  
  
"Don't blame me, you chose to come here." Seto said while crossing his arms. "Your so much like that dog Joey. You never think before you act."  
  
Tea fumed, 'How dare he try to insult me!' She closed her eyes to turn away. "I'm just going to ignore you and your insults." She turned back to Kaiba. "Maybe I shouldn't be the one to think before I act." She then pointed to Mokuba sitting on a bench by himself. He looked like he was deep on thought. His friend was sitting there with a worried look. "You came here out of your own free will, and now your blaming me for coming? Your so lame Kaiba."  
  
His ice cold eyes looked at Tea. For once he actually made him think. He looked back to Mokuba. "For once Gardner...your right"  
  
Tea blinked, 'I am? I mean damn straight im right!"  
  
Seto turned his back to the parking lot. He began walking to his porche. "Where are you going?!" Tea shouted stillstanding on the same spot.  
  
"Home. I don't deserve to be here."  
  
Tea sighed, she just let her legs run to Kaiba, she blocked his way. "I don't know why Mokuba invited me. And you know why he invited you. He did this so you can get close to him. And even if it kills me you ARE going to play and have fun."  
  
Kaiba stared down at the girl. Was he actually going to listen to her?  
  
"Whether you like it or not, your are going back to Mokuba and have some brotherly love. You should be glad that you have him...." Her voice lowered.   
  
Seto sighed, Even thought he was fond of this one girl her words were true. He should get some free time often for his brother. The stubborn CEO faced his way to Mokuba, he began to walk forward. Tea smiled. 'Im actually surprised that he listened to me."  
  
"You sure he's there?" A low manly voice asked over a walkie-talkie. A crackling on the comunicator replied, "I'm posotive."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"He came in a black porche. Keep looking."  
  
"Got it." A man looked around trying to look like a normal person. His black hat covered his eyes alittle bit. He wore a sky blue t-shirt and a black vest. His faded jeans hung alittle loose. His blonde hair looked bushy from underneath the hat which stuck out from the bottom.  
  
He carried this large bag on his left arm.  
  
Seto picked up Mokuba and placed him on his shoulders. The little Kaiba was shocked. "Seto! You actaully going to hang around here? What made you change your mind?"  
  
"Your girlfriend over there said somethings that kinda made me think."  
  
Mokuba stiffened. 'My girlfriend?!' He glanced over to Tea and smiled. 'heh, sure Seto keep thinking that.'  
  
"Found him." The voice said over the walkie-talkie as he looked at Kaiba.  
  
"Good, now Shoot him."  
  
~~~~  
  
Sorry people!! I need to stop here for the next chapter or else I won't know what else the next chapter should be like. ^_^ Gomen! 


	3. chapter 3

Here is chapter 3. Im not sure what to do next. If anyone has any ideas, I was wondering if you could help! Thanks.  
  
Oh I.Do.NOT.Own.YGO! hehehe  
  
I know ALREADY!? well I was bored and I decided to add this. *shrugs* Whatever! enjoy ^_^  
  
'....' thought  
  
"...." saying  
  
~~~~~~ scene change  
  
ENJOY!  
  
~~~~  
  
"Good, now Shoot him."  
  
"Alright" The man said, heading into the wooded area. There is where he would hide and use his silencer against Kaiba. He walked passed the family shoving them aside, still carrying his bag.  
  
"Hey watch it!" Some guy yelled angry at the bushy blonde haired man. He just scoffed while walking into the small woods disguising himself with the bushes and trees waiting down the right moment..  
  
~~  
  
"Come on big brother!!" Mokuba yelled excitedly while dragging Seto into the 3 legged race. Seto tilted his head watching the 2 people tie their legs together, in attempt to run to the finish line. The older Kaiba sighed while looking down to Mokuba. "You want me to do that?"  
  
"Well, there is always the pie eating contest" Mokuba smiled hugely.  
  
Tea walked towards the two brothers. "Well, have you decided on anything?" She asked looking down at Moakuba. "Well, I can tell that Seto doesn't want to do the 3 legged race or the pie eating contest." He said while crossing his arms. Tea rubbed her dimples looking up at Kaiba. "Are you afraid that your rep. of being the big bad CEO would go down the drain by playing alittle game?" She said smirking. Kaiba glanced down at the brunette, "Hardly. Lets see you play that dull game,"  
  
Mokuba huffed, "Will you two stop bickering like a married couple! I wanna see you two do the race."  
  
"What!?" They both said in union. Then to face eachother .  
  
Mokuba clasped his hands. "Come on! One race!!"  
  
Tea looked away to the race. "Well..I'm willing to try it if Mr.Tough guy does."  
  
"I am not going to run down leg tied with that friendship preacher."  
  
Tea fumed, she faced Kaiba with her hands on her hips. Then to give a smirk "Well, then. I guess Kaiba is all chicken then" The older Kaiba glanced down at the brunette arching an eyebrow he replied back, "Fine! Wanna race?"  
  
Tea shrugged, "Whatever gets Mokuba happy."  
  
A woman wearing a blue dress was carrying a long red ribbon she walked towards Kaiba, Tea and Mokuba. "Would you two like to play?" Her voice was soft and sweet. Tea nodded, "Sure"   
  
The lady smiled. "You two know the game right? You 2 love birds have to work together in order to win."  
  
Tea blinked 'Love birds?!' she thought Kaiba at the time was thinking the same thing. He cringed at the thought of being Tea's boyfriend..They were so different and probably had nothing in common.  
  
She handed the ribbon and asked the two to stand next to eachother. Kaiba was reluctant but was finally forced By Mokubas arm pulling. Tea was now standing close to Kaiba. His arm pratically touching hers. 'This is idiotic' Kaiba thought, his eyes narrowed down Tea's shirt. He quickly moved his blue eyes away from the opposite direction. 'Theres something I never did before' He thought, while being tugged. "Hey!" He exclaimed. Tea looked up at Kaiba. "Well, It would be nice if you would walk with me" She said while looping her arms around his. She never knew how muscular he really was. She quickly changed her thoughts into helping Kaiba on how to run with the ribbon tied on their leg "It'll be easier if we try this" She then moved one foot after the other, until they made it to the start line.  
  
There was an old couple next to Tea, was an old couple wearing jogging suits. On the other side was a young married couple. The wife was wearing a t-shirt saying. "I'm with stupid" Which was pointing to the husband.  
  
The same lady who tied them up, blew the bullhorn. The 3 contestents began to run in the narrow path. The young couple that was by Kaiba's side, tripped on eachothers foot. Tea and Kaiba were in the lead. They could see the old couple slowing down then to stop because the wife cracked her back.  
  
Just as Kaiba and Tea reached the finish line Tea tripped causing Kaiba to fall on top of her.  
  
Tea's face turned red as ever. Kaiba's hands were holding himself up. People were laughing at the position they were in. The two ignored them trying to get up but the ribbon tied on their legs made things more difficult. "Get off me!" Tea yelled pinching Kaiba's side angrily. "Hey!" He exclaimed falling on his side.   
  
Meanwhile the man hiding in the woods smirked, now was the perfect time. He put his silencer together, aiming for Kaiba. Since he was occupied and everyone was watching. No one would see him shoot. He looked into the eyepeice finding the perfect spot. He pulled the trigger letting the bullet hit Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba's eyes widened as he felt the pain shoot right threw his chest. Blood hit Tea, causing her to gasp. "Kaiba?!" Tea yelled holding him up.   
  
Everyone whispered and was panicking they ran to their cars, taking their kids worrying that the shooter would get them next. There were only a few giving the brunette space.  
  
Mokuba ran to Tea, his eyes showed horror. "SETO!" He yelled, pratically crying.  
  
Tea looked at Mokuba while shaking. "M-Mokuba call the a-ambulance..HURRY!" With that the little Kaiba ran off. Tea turned her attention to Kaiba. Her body was still shaking. The only thing to do was clog the hole where the blood was escaping from. "Come on, don't die" She whispered. She felt like someone stabbed her with a hundred knives. Kaiba's breathing was very faint, his eyes were closed but twitching lightly giving a sign that he was still alive.  
  
Mokuba ran back to Tea, he was speachless to see his older brother bleeding to death. She quickly glanced over to Mokuba. "Anyone coming?!"  
  
Mokuba nodded, "T-There is a h-hospital really close by. An a-a-mbulance will come pick him up..is he d-d-dead?" Mokuba's voice shook at the time time he was crying.   
  
Tea shook her head, "He's still breathing but very faintly. She looked down to where he was mostly bleeding. the ground had a pool of blood. 'He's losing way too much.' She thought. Tea gripped tighter on his chest, still shaking, 'When the hell will they get here?!'  
  
A few minutes later after, trying to stop the bleeding, the sounds of an ambulance came close by. Kaiba's breathing was slowly getting slower and slower. 'I'm surprised he lasted this long breathing' Tea thought. 'It's all my fault!!!' She shouted in her head.  
  
2 medics came by with a stretcher. "Here mam, we'll take it from here"  
  
She nodded slightly sliding away from the body. Mokuba was behind Tea gripping her shoulder tightly. They placed Kaiba on tjhe stretcher, One of the medics walked to Tea, helping her up. He notcied blood on her shirt. "Are you injured, mam?"  
  
Tea couldn't keep her eyes off Kaiba. It was 5 seconds later she relized that the medic was talking to her. "huh?"  
  
"I asked if you were injured, your bleeding"  
  
Tea looked down at her blue halter top, she noticed Kaiba's blood was all over her. Then glanced up at the medic, "Uh no, It's not my blood"  
  
"Alright." He said walking back to the ambulance.   
  
"Mokuba" Tea said softly, the little Kaiba turned around to face the brunette, "Yes, Tea?"  
  
"Go with Kaiba, and see how he is doing"  
  
"Alright:, With that Mokuba left into the ambulance leaving Tea behind.  
  
People walked to her, crowding her and asking questions. Tea just ignored them and walked back to the car. She pulled out Kaiba's keys. Which fell off his pocket.Tea jumped over the doors, slipping the key into the egnition. The engine roared as she began to drive off.  
  
In the ambulance Mokuba sat on the front while the medics helped Kaiba. He could hear them talking. "Hurry we need more blood!" One of them said while giving Kaiba a painkiller needle. One nodded pulling out freshly packaged blood.She placed the blood on the tube which traveled down into Kaiba's body. His breathing was still growing weaker and weaker by the minute...  
  
Tea picked up the car phone dialing the hospital. coincidently It was the one close by to the picnic. The phone rang. A female voice answered. "Hello?" She said.  
  
"Hello, Is Dr.Mya there?"  
  
"Hold on please." The secretary said while putting the phone on hold. Tea gave a small sniffle. 'Why am I crying so much?' She thought in her head.  
  
Mya's voice answered, "Hello, Who is this?"  
  
"It's Tea" The brunnete replied.  
  
"Oh hi!"  
  
"Hi..Um..Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Uh..Sure..what is it?"  
  
"Remember that picnic I was at, with Kaiba and his brother?"  
  
"Yeah..and?"  
  
"Kaiba was shot and he's on his way...I was wondering if you could take care of him...please"  
  
"Oh my god...I'll try my best..Your worried aren't you?"  
  
Tea sighed, while taking a turn in the car. "I-I don't know.. I have to go.." With that she hung up. Mya too sighed. 'I can tell Tea is starting to develope something for the guy..Too bad she's still in love with Yami..' At the time she noticed Kaiba with some doctors rushing him into a room..  
  
~~  
  
Finally reached the front of her house. She rushed into her door, unlocking it and rushed into her room grabbing some new clothes. 'Maybe I should visit him...Ugh what am I saying..?!" She sat down on the couch placing her hands on her face. 'It's all my fault. I never should have forced him to go..  
  
The brunette sighed, she was really tired.Tea walked in her bathroom to take a quick shower. She would then head down o the hospital. Her consious had won again.  
  
Tea finally finished her shower. Around her body was a large white towel. She walked into her room, pulling out her clothes which was a pink tanktop and light blue jean skirt. She placed on her white knee high socks and nike white runners. Tea glanced over to the clock it had been already been one hour ago since Kaiba was shot.  
  
She walked down the steps of her stairs into the front door. She put on her blue pullover sweater jacket and headed to the car.  
  
~~  
  
Kaiba was finally released from the operation. He had the bullet removed, stitched and was wrapped up on a bangage. The blue eyed CEO was still resting. His breathing had gone back to normal.  
  
Mokuba was informed that it was safe to enter the room. Just as he did. Mokuba saw machines hooked up to his older brother. The smaller Kaiba walked towards his sleeping brother. The only sound in the room was the beeping from the machine.  
  
"Seto.." Mokuba began,"I'm sorry for everything..All I wanted was a day with you. It was all great for me when you were racing with Tea. Then you were shot..I don't know who would do such a thing to you..But I promise dear brother that we'll get that person.."  
  
The black haired boy placed his head on Kaiba's bed. "Just please don't leave me or i'll have to go back to that stupid orphanage.."  
  
~~  
  
It was a 16 minute drive for Tea. She finally entered the hospital doors. She glanced around a bit for any signs of Mya. There she was talking to another doctor.   
  
"Mya!" Tea called out from the crowd. Her friend turned around smiling. She excused herself from the doctor rushing to Tea. "I'm glad that you are ok! That boy Mokuba told me everything that happened at the picnic."  
  
"Looked like I didn't have to explain it, huh?" Tea said. Mya could tell what was on her mind. Instantly she said, "Come follow me, I'll take you to Seto."  
  
Tea blinked, reluctant to follow Mya, she let her feet follow. It wasn't long for them to walk down the long halls of the hospital. There Mya opened a door to let Tea in. There on a chair, was Mokuba. He had fallen asleep. The brunette walked forward to Mokuba. She lightly tapped him on the head causing him to groan. "Huh..?" He whispered cocking his head up. "Oh hi Tea" He said with a faint smile. Tea smiled back. "How's he doing?"  
  
"Im not sure.." Mokuba replied while getting up. "I should get something to eat, I'll be right back"  
  
Tea nodded, "K."  
  
When Mokuba walked out of the room, It was now Tea's turn to sit down. She remained stiff on the chair staring at the unconsious Kaiba. He looked so different..So peiceful. It wasn't like him one bit. Tea exasperated a sigh while slowly placing a hand over Kaiba's. His skin looked pale and cold. 'This is all my fault...' She said in her mind. 'I should have never forced him to go...or this wouldn't have happened..'   
  
Mya walked out of the room she leaned on the wall smiling.  
  
"You know Kaiba. Even for me I never knew that I would get this scared over you..I mean the way you and Yami always argued with eachother made me dispise you more..thinking your didn't care for anyone. Im sorry but I was very wrong.." She said. "To say the truth I feel so stupid talking to an unconsious person here" She giggled slightly. "Im remebering your face when you fell on top of me" At the mention of that, a small blush fell on Tea's cheeks; But she just ignored it. "You should have seen your face."  
  
Tea found herself to stroke Kaiba's hand softly, sighing.  
  
"I don't know what else to say except that I am sorry..Iv'e been a real bitch to you lately. Iv'e just been so insacure ever since I left Yami back in Domino..But I don't think you care about that. So tell me, how was the operation?" Tea asked.  
  
'Aw great I'm asking him questions now. It's not like Kaiba is going to answer.' The brunette thought while sweatdropping.  
  
"But here's what I am going to do. Until you wake up Kaiba I am going to take care of you. And then we can go back to our arguing selves" Tea said smiling. With her free hand she stroked the hair off Kaiba's eyes. She glanced over to the machine, listening to the beeping sounds. She placed her head on her hand, resting her elbow on the bed. Drifting off into a slumber. (heh everyone is falling alseep in Seto's room ^_^;)  
  
~*~Tea's Dream~*~  
  
An eerie laugh echoed threw the dark halls of the mysterious place. Tea stood in the middle, with her eyes wide with fear. "Who's there?!" She yelled looking around.  
  
"Remember me?" The eerie voice asked. Tea paused. 'That voice' She thought, 'It's so familiar....Kloni...'  
  
"So you do remember!" His voice continued to echo, "And I see that Yami is no where around. Who is going to help you now?"  
  
"Leave me alone!!" Tea yelled.   
  
The dark halls began to spin, causing the scene to change. There was Tea in a bedroom, with red walls, floor, and bed. The ceiling was a black color, but had a painted moon and stars. She was wearing a long sleeveless dress with a chain around her neck. "What the..?!"   
  
Kloni appeared. His appearence looked alittle different. His chin was still shorter, his eyes were a glowing red, while his teeth were yellow as ever. His black hair hung loose over his shoulders. He wore this black robe over his body hiding his long nails underneath. "That duel we had a while ago was nothing! I escaped with the help of some friends in there. We combined out powers to escape. Unfornately for them I made it our." He grinned. "And I'm back. For you."  
  
Anzu gasped, taking a few steps away. The chain stopped her from getting anyfarther. Kloni followed along. He grabbed her shoulders brutely. "Leave me alone!!" She snapped pulling away. Kloni shook his head, "NO!" He roughly pulled her into a horrible kiss. He bit into her lip, savouring the taste. A small tear fell from her cheak. 'No....' She cried inside her head.  
  
Tea used her leg, to knee Kloni. She wiped the blood off her lips, spitting it back at Kloni; Who by the way looked angry. "You'll pay for that!" He grinned once again. "Until the time is right..I will come back for you...my bride"  
  
The brunette gasped, she screamed out with fear "LET ME OUT!!!"   
  
~*~End of dream~*~  
  
Tea shot up from the chair, sweating. Her heart was racing quickly. She covered her face with her hands once again crying. 


	4. Chapter 4

bDon't own YGO, nuh uh, nope nope, Noooooo way!/B  
  
Currently listening to "Things come and Go" By Mya and Sean Paul. for the 54th time..literally!  
  
~~  
  
Mokuba walked in the room. He noticed Tea crying. "Tea?" He called out from the door. The brunette looked up at the worried Mokuba. "Yeah?" she asked. trying to forget about the dream. "You ok?" He asked. Tea nodded. "Just...It's nothing" Tea said, putting on a faint smile. "I should leave now." Tea stood up walking to the door. Mokuba blinked, "Uh Tea?"  
  
The brunette stopped and turned to Mokuba,   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Your looking really pale right now, are you sure your ok?"  
  
She nodded once again then leaving a dumbfounded Mokuba behind.....  
  
~*~Days later~*~  
  
Tea had been visiting the hospital for the past 2 days. Every hour of that day that went by. Mokuba began to lose hope that his brother would ever wake up, Tea had been taking care of him, feeding him and keeping his hope alive. She was like a mother for Mokuba ever since Kaiba was shot.  
  
The dream hadn't come back to haunt Tea, eventually she had forgotten about it.  
  
It was still the second day, the morning Tea had the same routine which was going to dance, taking care of Mokuba, and visiting Seto. Her life had become more difficult then it was before she knew the Kaiba's were in New York.  
  
The 16 year old brunette walked into Kaiba's room. She opened the curtains, letting the lighting shine through. She exasperated a sigh looking out the window. "Nice to see you again."A monotone voice spoke, it made Tea jump. She quickly turned around to see Kaiba sitting on his bed, His arm was laid on his stomache where the operation was made. "Yo-your awake?" Tea asked. "For how long?"  
  
Kaiba replied back, "Since this morning. Mokuba has been telling me that you have been taking care of him..and me." He gave a small smile, "I also heard everything you said to me a few days ago. You really can be a bitch at some times." He said sarcastically. Her eyes widened. 'He did hear everything I said!' Tea thought."Well...yeah..I think I do recalling saying that..'' Tea continued "Only because this is all my fault." She spurted out. Kaiba arched an eyebrow. "How is this your fault? Are you the one who shot me or something?" He asked giving a small smirk. Tea rolled her eyes at his 'joke'  
  
"No, Kaiba. It's my fault because I dragged you to that picnic. If I would have kept out of your lives then this wouldn't have happened."  
  
"It isn't your fault, Gardner. fate obviously did this. It would have happened whether your were hit by my limo or not."  
  
Tea said nothing, she sat back down on the chair. Listening to Kaiba while he continued. "Even though you helped Mokuba during the days I have been asleep..I guess I should say is..Thank you?"  
  
The sapphire eyed girl nodded. giving a sweet smile. She stood back up and headed to the door. A pair of hands grabbed Tea's arm. 'Huh?' She thought while looking down at the CEO.  
  
"Just because you did all this doesn't mean were friends, got it?"  
  
"I don't need you as a friend Seto. Iv'e got all my friends back in Domino, Mya and your little brother." Tea said releasing her hands from his soft grip. Kaiba blinked, not at her last remark..but did she just call him by his first name? "Did you..." Kaiba stopped as his voice faded out. "Did I what?" Tea asked wondering what he was going to say. "Did you just call me by my first name?"  
  
Tea blinked. "I did?" She asked. 'Did I?! Now why'd I go and do a thing like that?'  
  
"Yes." Kaiba replied.  
  
"It must have slipped out then..." Tea said while walking back to Mya.  
  
Just as Kaiba was about to speak, Mokuba walked in passed Tea. he was happy to see his brother awake again. He hopped over to where his older brother was sitting. "How are you doing?" Mokuba asked cheerfully.  
  
"Good," Kaiba replied simply. He glanced over to Tea who was. She was talking to Mya, the doctor who nursed him. He couldn't hear their conversation due to the loud talking from the halls.  
  
His blue eyes stayed on Tea. He didn't blink or reply to his little brother; Who was talking to him.  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed finally getting his brothers attention, 'What the heck is wrong with him?' Mokuba thought. He arched his small eyebrow at Seto. "Didn't you hear what I said?"  
  
Kaiba shook his head and apologized, "No, I'm sorry little bro."   
  
Mokuba answered again. "Well, As I was saying. Since Tea helped take care of me and you always at worked. I get really lonely and there is no one to talk to at the mansion..Well I was asking if Tea could move in with us.."  
  
Kaiba blinked, "Gardner move in with us? I'm sorry Mokuba but that won't be happening. Plus you have Max and that maid, Francine"  
  
"But they're like 100 years old! Tea is more younger and more fun!" He exclaimed. "She was taking care of you while you were sleeping."  
  
Kaiba sighed, "Whatever..Ask her yourself." His little brother smiled largely. "So is that a yes!?" The blue eyed CEO shrugged, "Since she helped us both then I'm willing to try to co-operate with her. But if another fight happens between us then she'll have to leave."  
  
Mokuba nodded. "Then I guess I'll ask her. "With that Mokuba rushed to where Tea was.  
  
~*~Tea's POV~*~  
  
I almost fall over as Mokuba jumps on me. My eyes are wide open, but I feel my self smiling. Why is mokuba so happy?  
  
"Tea! I was wondering if I could ask you something?"  
  
I nod my head, "Um ok..Ask away." I say, unexpected on what he is going to say.  
  
"Well." He begins "Ever since Seto was shot, and you took care of us both for the pass few days. I was wondering if you would like to move in with both of us."  
  
I was silent. I said nothing. 'Move in...with them?' My heart begun to race. "I..I" I glanced over to Mya. I didn't want to leave her to live with the one person I hated most..but the look Mokuba gave me..It was so cute!   
  
"Go on," Mya began to speak. "Live with them."  
  
My blue eyes turn to Mya, "What about you?"  
  
"I can live." She gave one of her sweet smiles. "Plus I think that those 2 boys need a young girl in the house...Especially Kaiba," Mya gave a wink which caused my cheeks to go a soft pink.   
  
I glanced over to Mokuba, "Uhh could I answer that tommorow? I...uh need to think about it."  
  
The little Kaiba nodded, with a tiny frown. He knew what my answer was going to be. sighed sitting down on the nearest chair, 'Too move with the kaiba's or to stay with Mya?' I began think. I noticed Mya walk away. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Away."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You need to think, so I'll be back working. I'll talk to you later ok Tea?"  
  
I nodded silently, going back to my thinking...  
  
~~  
  
~*~Back at Domino~*~  
  
"Yami are you sure?!" Joey yelled. The pharoh nodded, "Yes, It has been too long. I am going to New york to see my love, Tea."  
  
While Yugi was in his soul room, He had tried to convince Yami to call first, before leaving. The pharoh stubborn as he was, declined, He wanted to surprise her.  
  
"Do you even know where you are going to stay?" Joey continued, "I mean..What if you don't find Tea on the first day. Do you even know your place around?"  
  
Yami paused. "I have a feeling that I'll find Tea."  
  
"How?" Joey asked once again.  
  
"It's a thing soul mates have."  
  
/Don't tell me you possibly believe that stuff?/ Yugi asked Yami in his soul room.  
  
/Of course!/ The pharoh replied back. /I know I was suppose to wait a week, but I cannot last another day. Whether you like it or not aibou I am going to see my love./  
  
Yugi said nothing.  
  
Yami's things were already packed. /Oh and aibou?/ Yami began to speak once again.  
  
/Yes?/ Yugi replied.  
  
/I know that both of us are one..but I was wondering..When I go..../  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes, he instantly knew what Yami was going to say, /yeah whatever Yami. I'll stay in my soul room the whole time while you get romantic with Tea,/ The violet eyed king smiled, /Thanks Yugi./  
  
Joey had suddenly given up on his friend.Even if it was for love Joey He offered to give Yami a ride to the airport. Joey had asked Yami on what he had packed. Yami replied simply that all he packed was clothes, hairgel and other things. In his pocket was a small box.  
  
Just as Yami walked out of the doors. A familiar feeling surged threw his whole body. He turned his head behind to see nothing but houses. He ingored the feelings and headed down to the car.  
  
~*~ Back at the hospital~*~  
  
Tea had alot of time to think. Should she take the offer to live with Kaiba and Mokuba? She didn't want to leave her best friend for someone who she argued with every day. Imagine Tea and Kaiba living under the same roof...   
  
~*~Teas weird mind~*~  
  
"TEA!!" Kaiba yelled. "What!?" Tea yelled back. She was wearing an apron and holding up a broom. "You forgot to clean Mokuba's room you lazy ass!"  
  
Tea fumed, She threw the broom to Kaiba, while fuming. "Lazy!? I'm the one cleaning this whole damn place, Kaiba!"  
  
Mokuba ran in with mud on his shoes. He grinned evily at Tea. "You missed a spot. "He said. Tea covered her face, all this was not what she had expected when moving in with them..  
  
~*~End of her mad daydream~*~  
  
The brunette shook her head, wide eyed. 'No way!' Tea stood up walking into the room. She walked into Seto's room quietly. "Um.." She began to speak getting Kaiba and Mokuba's attention. "I'm going to head back home right now, So you'll be ok right here Mokuba?"  
  
The black haired boy nodded, "Of course. With Seto awake, I'll be ok"  
  
The brunette nodded, "Ok then I'll be off, Bye" Tea spun around grabbing her coat from the chair. Just as she was about to leave Kaiba called her name. She turned around and said, "Yeah?"  
  
"Have you decided on your answer? For Mokuba."  
  
"Not really" Tea said while putting on her coat.   
  
"It would be good if you did. Iv'e never seen Mokuba so happy ever since we were in Domino. "  
  
"Well, I would..but the only thing stopping me from saying yes.. Is you."  
  
"Huh..?"   
  
"We always get into fights, Kaiba. And I don't think Mokuba wants to see that."  
  
"I wouldn't mind, Tea..I know that you and Seto can co-operate with eachother..So please!" Mokuba pleaded while once again putting on his sweetest face.  
  
A few seconds of silence. Tea sighed. "Fine.. I always fall for that puppy face you always put, Mokuba."  
  
"Your not the only one." Kaiba said while giving Mokuba a small noogie.  
  
~*~ At the airport back in Domino~*~  
  
"Ok, Yami your plane is almost here. Will you be ok?" Joey asked while handing him his passport. The pharoh nodded. "Im positive." He smiled, "Before I left I called Ryou. He gave me a letter that Tea sent him. I'll be sure to find her now."  
  
/Come on Yami; Your plane is here/ Yugi reflected while in his soul room. "Alright." Yami shook Joeys hands. "We'll be back in a week."   
  
Joey watches Yami leave the doors. He shook his head.  
  
~*~Back in New York~*~  
  
"So when are you going to move in?!" Mokuba asked. Tea shrugged, "I don't know. Look Mokuba I-" She was interupted by her cell phone. She lifted her indext finger signaling them to hold on. She pulled out her phone. 'Joeys cell...?' She thought. "Um I'll be right back" With that Tea exited Kaiba's room. "Hello?"  
  
"Tea?"   
  
"Joey..Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah"   
  
The blondes voice was crackling up. He was using his old cell phone. The static in the background caused his voice to crackle.   
  
"Uh..what are you calling for?"  
  
"Listen.." Joey began. "Yami...... Go.......He.... New York..Today" The phone crackled some more.   
  
" What Joey I can't hear you. And whats that about Yami?"  
  
"....Domino...To see.. in..New York"  
  
Tea grew angry. She still couldn't enderstand Joey. She decided to just say goodbye before her long distant bill rises, "Listen Joey, I still can't hear you; I have to go, ok? Bye!" With that Tea hung up. The brunette sighed while walking back in the room.  
  
"Who was that?" Mokuba asked.   
  
"It was Joey. I couldn't really hear him." Tea shrugged. "He said something about Yami..Oh I hope it's nothing bad."  
  
"Well It's probably nothing. HEY! You never answered this. When are you moving in?"  
  
"Just say today." Kaiba suddenly spurted out. Mokuba and Tea looked over to him. He had his usual emotionless face. "Why are you looking at me that way? Just say today so we can get this over with."  
  
"Um ok." Tea said. "Today would be fine."  
  
TBC.  
  
~~  
  
Completed! More chapters to come...oh and whats this? Yami coming to New York, while Tea moving in with Kaiba?!  
  
Now I think this story is getting much better. ^_^ I hope.   
  
Well please review, later! 


	5. Chapter 5

bI NOW OWN YGO!! MUAHAHAHA!!! (sighs) No, unfortunately I do not..But I own this fic though!  
  
We left off when Yami was leaving to New York to see Tea, and to make things more worse Tea is now moving in with Kaiba. Now the flame will light up from there. ^_^ If this chapter sucks then I am sorry, But hey! At least I updated, right?  
  
Enjoy!b  
  
Currently listening to Everything I do, I do it for you By Brandy/Faith Hill (Divas Duet)  
  
~  
  
Kaiba signed out of the hospital a few hours later. He had told Tea to meet him and Mokuba in the first floor.  
  
Tea was waiting in the main floor, she sat near the front desk sighing heavily. Her blue eyes were still looking down at the floor. Flashes from 2 days ago appeared in her head, still there was no update on the gunman. Something worried her that it would happen again. Tea looked around, still no sign of Mokuba or Kaiba. Inside the brunette knew that so many awful things were going to happen...  
  
Tea hadn't noticed that someone was calling her for the past 5 seconds. Her blue eyes looked up in front of her. Kaiba was standing tall in front of her. Mokuba was on his left side. He was holding his older brother's jacket.  
  
"Ready?" Mokuba asked  
  
Tea nodded, She stood up while looking up at Kaiba, "Your going to be ok?"  
  
"Yeah." The CEO answered simply.  
  
"Oh and after you agreed to to stay with us Tea, I called some people to move your stuff from your apartment. Maya offered to help out with your stuff."  
  
"Oh..That quick?"  
  
"Well, yeah! I hope you don't mind."  
  
"No, no, I don't mind at all."  
  
"Ok, well Seto can't drive, so can you do it?"  
  
"Uh yeah." Tea replied, "Do you have the keys?"  
  
"You know. I can still drive." Kaiba cutted in. Mokuba exclaimed a no. He pulled out the keys from Kaiba's pockey and handed it to Tea. Kaiba sighed.  
  
The 3 walked out from the hospital. A family came walking by carrying a 3 year old girl with blonde curly hair on the fathers shoulder.  
  
"Oh my! What happened to your husband??" The mother exclaimed a question. The husband eyed Kaiba which was blushing lightly along with Tea.  
  
"That must have killed, you must be glad that you are alive and still with your wife and child."  
  
"He's not my hus-" Tea tried to say but was rudely interupted.  
  
"Well, no time to talk! Good luck while healing." The father interupted while slapping Kaiba's back. It caused the CEO to wince.  
  
Mokuba and Tea sweatdropped at a fuming Kaiba. The brunette suddenly giggled, Kaiba glared at her anamused by her laughing. He ingored her and began to walk to his car. Mokuba smiled up at Tea. Now that his brother was a bit healed and Tea moving in. He decided to continue on with his plan for a romantic dinner tonight. He smirked sweetly while heading to the car.....  
  
After Kaiba and Tea argued on who was going to drive. Mokuba had grown tired. He told Tea to drive and made Seto sit on the passenger seat.  
  
As they finally reached home. Tea saw a large moving truck. It was hard to believe that she was actually moving in with the least person she'd ever talk to! What would the others think of her back in Domino? What would Yami think? She closed her eyes and calmed down. They were miles and miles away..What were the chanced of them knowing..?  
  
The 3 stepped out of the car. Large men with tattoos walked in and out of the mansion. Tea was speachless and embaressed. Kaiba and Mokuba walked by her. It was like neither of them didn't care about her moving in. She shrugged off the thoughts and followed them in.  
  
Mokuba led Tea to the large living room. He had told her to stay here for a few minutes while he would order some pizza. Before he left, Mokuba handed Tea the remote.She nodded and sat on the long black leather couch. She pressed on the power button; The Large screen TV went on to the news channel. It was in the park where Kaiba had been shot. Tea turned on the volume and listened.  
  
"Hello, welcome to NYN (New York News)(A.N: MADE THAT UP!) Just 2 days ago, Seto Kaiba was shot on this very spot that I'm standing on. He was seen with a girl with brown hair. Some say that she was his secret lover. He was also with his little brother. The shooter is still on the loose, but some clues were found." The news reporter lifted up a vest, "Here is what the suspect was wearing. Some say they had seen a man wearing this very vest just 2 days ago; carrying a large duffel bag. They are searching the same area for more clues." The new's reporter paused and had her left hand on her earphones, "Oh I have great news, Seto Kaiba was released from the hospital today. He was again seen with his 'secret lover' agai-"  
  
Tea shut up the tv angry. i'SECRET LOVER?!?!'ithe brunette was anaware that Kaiba was standing by the doorway; He too was shocked by the news. She had just relized that he was there when she stood up. Tea quickly stopped and faced Kaiba. They were both quiet, but he broke the silence, "Those people 20 dense blockheads! Why not they get their damn facts straight before opening their large mouths?!" he glanced down at Tea, "Damned people, I just woke up from a coma and already their spreading rumors.."  
  
"Calm down, Kaiba!!" Tea exclaimed, "I'm as angry as you!! But you have to calm down! These people didn't know that I was just a friend. I mean we never did talk to anyone at that picnic saying we were just friends."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Kaiba said, while turning around. Tea fell back on the couch. She didn't have to worry about Domino seeing that News...Or did she?  
  
"TEA!!!!" Mokuba yelled from upstairs.  
  
The teen stood up she walked towards the stairs. She glanced up at Mokuba who was on the top. "Come 'ere!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Come see your room!!"  
  
"Oh..Fine.."  
  
The brunette walked up the steps. There on the top she met Mokuba. Even though she was tired Tea followed Mokuba to her new room.  
  
Just as she got there, she was open jawed!! Everything from her old room was in this new one! It was better then before, it was larger and more light entered. The floor was a soft white carpet which matched the wall. There were her old pictures just sitting on her desk and hanging on her walls. The large balcony was probably her favourite thing. She couldn't help but look out on it. From the bottom was the pool.  
  
Mokuba now began his plan. "Oh and Tea?"  
  
"Yeah?" Tea replied without looking back, she couldn't help but look out into the veiw. "Tonight Seto and me are having dinner, do you want to join us?"  
  
"Uhh..ok..where?"  
  
"At the Blue Club (A.N:Made that up too!lol) One of the fanciest dance clubs."  
  
"Ohh..uh..I'd rather not..I don't want to be a burden for you and your brother."  
  
"No, it's ok." Mokuba smiled, "Plus I'm paying for dinner anyways."  
  
"Oh..ok then."  
  
"Great, and wear one of your prettiest clothes, k?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Mokuba grinned while walking out of the room. Now all he had to do was trick his older brother into going. It would talk alot but he had to do it. He looked around the mansion. Still no sign on Seto. Mokuba walked into his brother's room and saw him sleeping on the bed rather cutely. (Seto fans: Awww!)  
  
Mokuba crept up from the side and poked Seto gently. Kaiba's blue eyes opened slowly. He sat up looking down at Mokuba.  
  
"What's wrong now?"  
  
"Nothing big brother. I was just wondering if we can go to Blue Club tonight?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, It's Tea's first night living here with us. Don't make it boring. I think she's feeling alittle bit left out."  
  
"She's probably the only teen girl here. Of course she feels left out."  
  
Mokuba shook his head, "Come on brother. Please?"  
  
"I've been following your orders 2 days ago and this morning..no way!"  
  
Mokuba pouted, "Fine..I guess I should stay home and do nothing..Forget I asked then.." With that Mokuba walked out dragging his feet. Kaiba groaned, "Fine!"  
  
The black haired boy smiled, "Yay! And I promise no more cute acts, k big brother?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah..When should we go?"  
  
"How about you go by yourself while me and Tea meet ya there?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I have a few secret things to tell Tea." Mokuba lied  
  
"Like?"  
  
"If I tell you then it wouldn't be a secret now would it?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Well, meet us at Blue club tonight at 7:00pm."  
  
"Alright. I need the break anyways..."  
  
~  
  
Hours passed and Tea was in her new room. Mokuba had told Tea that he would be at the club with Seto waiting for her. He had already told Seto that he would be there with Tea. (A.N: Get my drift? ^_~) At the time Kaiba had already left, Tea was in her room getting ready. Mokuba hid around the mansion trying to hide from the teenagers. If he was caught his plan would go down the drain.  
  
~  
  
The Blue Club was a dance/dinner where people would sit and eat or dance to different types of music. There was a bar full of different types of drinks. She had never been there but heared about it from Mya. She was suppose to go with her that night she got hit by Kaiba's limo.  
  
She slipped on her heels and her coat. Outside was another limo.  
  
~  
  
After half an hour of sitting. Kaiba sat at the bar. A few girls walked by giggling at him, giving him a few winks. He rolled his eyes and ordered another drink. The music was pumping loudly.  
  
"Feeling lonely?" A female voice asked, Kaiba thought it was another airheaded girl who only wanted to flirt with him and get into his pants. Kaiba turned around and was pratically opened jawed. There standing there was Tea. She was wearing a black halter top and dark blue jean skirt. Her hair was wavy with light lip gloss. She sat down next to him and asked the bartender for a drink. Tea sighed and turned over to Kaiba. "Where's Mokuba?"  
  
"He's with you."  
  
"No, he said he'd be with you."  
  
"Well, Mokuba told me that he was going to take you here.." Kaiba paused, i'What is that kid up to?'i  
  
A few guys walked passed them whistling at Tea who was sweatdropping. "Thats not the first thats happened."  
  
"You do look nice...."  
  
"Oh thanks.." Tea smiled to herself.  
  
They both kept quiet. The music was still loud while playing My love is like..wo, By Mya.  
  
"Wanna sit over there and get something to eat?" Tea asked breaking the silence. Kaiba shrugged, "I guess."  
  
They both stood up and walked passed the dance floor. Lights above rotated around the room. The ceiling had white icicles shining brightly. It made the place looks like it was outside. the two took a seat near the window. Kaiba and Tea were facing eachother. Again it was quiet.  
  
Tea got fed up of the silence and began a topic. "Are you ever planning to go back to Domino?"  
  
"Yes, next year. What about you?"  
  
Tea shrugged, "Probably. If I was going back it would probably go see Yami."  
  
"Yami..?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you obsessed with him or something?"  
  
Tea laughed, "No. I guess you haven't heard that were together?"  
  
"No. I've been to busy to care."  
  
Tea shook her head...i"Until the time is right..I will come back for you...my bride"i  
  
The brunettes eyes widened, she turned around quickly. Kaiba blinked at her sudden actions, "Whats with you?"  
  
"Did..Did you hear that?"  
  
Kaiba turned his head, all he heard was the music pumping and Tea. He heard laughing and that was all. He turned back to Tea, "Wanna be more specific? or explain to me whats wrong?"  
  
"You'd probably think that I'm crazy if I say so.."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Ok fine. Not long ago while I was back in Domino. I had this major crush on Yami. It was all fine until I saw this shadow out in my backyard. A few days later, Yami and I were taken into this shadowrealm and thats where I met that mysterious shadow..It was some demon named Kloni. He was in the form of Yami at first so I didn't know he was there the whole time. Thats when he revealed himself.." Tea couldn't go on. From the way Kaiba looked at her, he probably thought that she was crazy!  
  
"It must have been a dream." Kaiba stated  
  
"No it isn't! You can even ask Yami. It all happened.."  
  
"Has 'Kloni' come back again or something?"  
  
"I just heared his voice..he said "Until the time is right..I will come back for you...my bride"  
  
Kaiba stared at her for a few seconds. He bursted out into laughter. A few people around were looking at Kaiba laughing. Tea had her hands on her lap. She was staring down at the table. She knew that he was going to laugh.  
  
Kaiba had calmed down, he looked at Tea, "I'm sorry that was just the funniest thing I have ever bheard!b"  
  
"Laugh at me will you..But it's true!"  
  
"Alright. Since you've helped me the past 2 days I will not laugh."  
  
Tea turned away. From the look of her face Kaiba almost was convinced. He sighed. "Now your mad at me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Care to tell me more?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is that all you can say?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Wanna leave?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Wanna dance?" Kaiba blinked, why did he just ask that?  
  
Tea turned over to the CEO in front of her. "Did you just ask me to dance?"  
  
"I don't know why..But yes I did."  
  
"Do you wanna dance?" It was not Tea's turn to ask him. He was quiet for a few minutes. He stood up next to the table looking down at Tea. She was just sitting there looking up at him. "Well, do you wanna dance sitting down on your chair or standing up?"  
  
Tea blinked, "Oh!" She stood up and bit her bottom lip. She followed Kaiba through the crowd. The music that was now playing was "Mariah Carey, I can't live"  
  
The two stood in the middle of the dance floor. At first both were reluctant to touch each other. Tea let out her courage and gently grabbed Kaiba's left hand into hers. He placed his right hand on her thigh while her other hand was placed on his arm. Both of their feets glided through the dance floor. They both had a million things in their heads..  
  
Tea placed her head closer to his chest. i'He smells nice...What!? Tea what the hell are you thinking?'i  
  
A few people watched the CEO and the mysterious girl dance. They had never seen Kaiba in places like these.  
  
"Your good...." Tea commented, Kaiba nodded. He began to feel alittle uncomfortable with the people watching. Tea noticed this and told him to relax and ignore everyone. Just as the music stopped Tea and Kaiba let go of eachother.Tea stepped back smiling shyly. Why was she feeling so weird against Kaiba? He wasn't any different...Sure Tea thought that he changed and yeah he looked cute in that silver coat. Wait did she just thought that he was cute???  
  
She had to avoid these feelings because she knew that Yami was her 'soul mate'.  
  
"We should head back now." Kaiba said. he began to get bored of the club. But Tea protestes and said, "Why Seto? I just want a few drinks." Tea blinked, iWhy'd I call him Seto again..?!'i The brunette smiled and quickly walked away just incase Kaiba would ask questions.  
  
i 'She called me Seto again...Something is definatley wrong with her...'i The CEO sighed heavily and followed Tea to the bar. She had ordered a strong drink and began to gulp it down. She needed drink to relax. She didn't know why she was feeling so tense. Kaiba had pulled the drink from her hands. "I don't think you should drink this."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's too strong for you."  
  
"Oh please I can handle it."  
  
"Sure. What ever you say."  
  
"Wanna bet?" With that Tea grabbed the drink back and gulped it down in 6 seconds. She giggled slightly while giving a tiny burp. "Told Ya."  
  
Kaiba arched an eyebrow. "I think I should take you home.  
  
Tea rolled her eyes. "One more dance for the road hot stuff?" Tea asked while poking Kaiba's shoulder.  
  
"No- Hot stuff?"  
  
"Hasn't anyone ever told you that!"  
  
"No."  
  
The brunette stood up a bit wobbly. Kaiba had to hold her by the shoulders. "Fine..You fun wrecker." A hiccup escaped Tea's lips.  
  
However a few buff guys noticed the drunk girl. One was by the name Bill and the other guy Mike. The both walked towards Kaiba and a very drunk Tea.  
  
"Hey!" Bill said, Kaiba turned to glare at the buff man.  
  
"Whaddya say you leave the girl behind for the big boys." Mike said with a smirk. Kaiba scoffed, "Sure I see big boys alright. But no. I'm not leaving this person behind for your grubby hands for god only knows where those things have been."  
  
"You saying were dirty!?" Bill exclaimed as Mike was cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Err YEAH! Should I use smaller words? Or is your brain too stupid to understand them? Or you know what. How about pictures? Hopefully you could understand those."  
  
Tea giggled, "Kaiba just dissed those guys that look like gorrillas."  
  
Mike and Bill looked at eachother, "Kaiba eh? That damned CEO?"  
  
"Wow. I'm impressed, you actually know who I am. Lets clap for their job well done." Kaiba said sarcastically.  
  
Tea clapped her hands which made Kaiba sweatdrop. "I was being sarcastic, Tea!"  
  
"Oh..well, you convinced me."  
  
"Just shut up!" Mike said, "Before I bash your face in."  
  
"Lets see you try."  
  
"Let me take the first hit." Said Bill, he curled his fists and got ready to hit. Kaiba placed Tea down and blocked Bills punch. Using his fast reflexes he flipped the buff man over the bar into the floor. Mike growled and charged, once again Kaiba did the same thing. A loud thud came from behind as Mike fell on top of bill.  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes and helped Tea up. Everyone was laughing and talking, they had all seen the very short fight between Kaiba and the large men. Tea was reluctant but finally gave in.  
  
They both had walked out of the Blue Club in time before Bill and Mike had stood up.  
  
From outside Kaiba opened his car door. He helped Tea into the passenger seat. Just as she was in; he closed the door and walked around. Kaiba opened his door and got in.  
  
Tea at the time was still drunk, she kept hiccuping and laughing for no reason. She turned over to kaiba while he was starting the car, she smiled slightly, "Thank you."  
  
'For what?" The CEO said while beggining to drive home. "For taking care (hiccup) of those guys." Tea reflected, however a small giggle escaped her lips "I never knew you cared."  
  
"I don't..."  
  
"Your so mean!" Tea exclaimed, "But you know I love you too." The girl was too drunk to relize what she had said. Kaiba ignored her and said, "After one drink, your already drunk."  
  
"I know (hiccup) that!"  
  
Kaiba sighed, "Your one strange girl..."  
  
"Thank you." Tea hiccuped one last time, her eyes felt heavy. She stared out her window watching the lights go by quickly. It was probably the first night she ever got drunk in front of Kaiba and the first night that she and the CEO got into a fight.  
  
After a while of driving. Kaiba parked his car in front of the mansion."Alright where home."  
  
No one gave a reply. Kaiba turned his head to Tea. She was quietly sleeping. The blue eyed teen got out from his side and walk around to Tea's door. He unlocked it and slowly slipped his hands under her leg, his other hand went under her arms. He carefully lifted her up and closed the door with his foot. Tea's right arm was over Kaiba's shoulder while her other arm dangled on her side.  
  
Mokuba saw the car lights from his room. He jumped from his bed and looked out the window. He smiled deviously as he saw Tea on Kaiba's arm. He ran to his bed and hid under the coveres.In the morning he would have to think of a lie to cover his absence from tonight.  
  
A maid opened the door. When kaiba walked in she eyed him as he began his journey up the stairs. The white haired maid shook her head smiling as she closed the large front doors.  
  
It was very exausting but finally Kaiba had made it to Tea's new room. He placed her on the bed and looked down at her.  
  
i'She looks so beautiful sleeping like that....'i The CEO shook his head, iWhy am I thinking of such things?i He stood up the the bed silently looking down at a sleeping Tea.  
  
iWhat in the 7 hells is wrong with me?i Kaiba sighed, he turned away and walked to the door. Before he left, Kaiba took one last look at Tea as she turned over. Her soft breathing could be heard.  
  
~*~Inthe airplane~*~  
  
The pilot spoke through the PA. Yami was relaxing on his chair staring out into the night sky.  
  
"We will be landing in 6 more hours. Just relax and enjoy the movie that will be giving in 20 minutes."  
  
/Aibou?/  
  
\Yes?\  
  
/Do you think Tea will still love me?/  
  
yugi sighed, \Don't worry Yami. Tea is probably thinking about you right now.\  
  
Yami smiled, \Thanks.\  
  
/No problem..Good night Yami..\  
  
/Good night aibou../  
  
Yami was unaware that Tea moved in with Kaiba. And that her feelings began to grow for him. He didn't know that a dark presence was watching their everymove.  
  
....Until the time is right...  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~  
  
Review please!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Unchained Infatuation  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I NOW OWN YGO!!! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!! (Sighs) No unfortunately I don't.But I own this fic though!!  
  
~ It was 3:00 in the morning. Kaiba was typing on his lap top. He had spent his time with Tea and seemingly had forgotten about his work. (For once...) He sighed to himself as he rubbed his blue eyes. This was due at 8:00 and he still had a lot to do.  
  
Tea cuddled her pillow as she slept in her comfortable bed. It was the first night she was sleeping in the Kaiba's mansion. She was still a little drunk but more sober. Out of no where a thunder cracked causing her to fall off her bed. Her eyes widened in fear as the noise cracked aloud. Tea's short scream could be heard from Kaiba's room.  
  
Kaiba jumped up from his seat and walked to his door, 'What the hell was that??' He thought to himself. 'I think that came from Tea's room.' The brown haired CEO walked down the quiet halls. It was until the thunder roared once again. He stepped into Tea's room to see her curled up in a corner. Seto arched an eyebrow while slowly walking towards her. "Tea?"  
  
The girls' body shook to herself. Her arms where wrapped around her legs while her head was tucked between her knee's. She slowly lifted her head to look into Setos' eyes.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" He broke the silence, "I've never seen you act like this before! Do the others know you're like this? Don't tell me your still drunk?"  
  
"I...I..."  
  
bBOOOOM! b  
  
Once again Tea winced and hid her head between her knees. Seto then realized that Tea was scared of the thunder. He sighed once again to himself and knelt down in front of her.  
  
"Tea?"  
  
Finally she began to speak, "Y-yes?"  
  
"Come with me."  
  
Tea's sapphire eyes looked into his. Why was he being so nice all of a sudden? She didn't want to tick him off so she did as he said. She stood up slowly and followed closely behind the CEO.  
  
Little did she know both of them stopped in bfrontb of bhisb room! Tea blinked dumfounded to her self. What was he up to?  
  
Kaiba opened his door and led Tea in. He sat on his chair and signaled Tea to sit on his bed.  
  
(A.N: People PLEASE don't think that! lol)  
  
His room was large with no windows. The bed looked like any bed except it was larger. The walls were a cup cappuccino color while the floor was hardwood.  
  
"Tell me something Tea. Why are you scared of the thunder?" His voice was calm. Usually he would be annoyed or angry. This was definitely a first!  
  
"I really don't feel like saying."  
  
"Well I would like to know! You were cowering in the corner like a scared little dog."  
  
Yep, that was the Kaiba she knew.  
  
The brunette looked at the floor. "Fine. If you want to know..."  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
IOne 6 year old girl crept down the halls of her home. She was being taken care of by her older cousin. She didn't like him and he didn't like her. The small girl walked into her parents' room and headed for the desk. On top of it was this beautiful metal pen with a red stone on the end. She admired it a lot. This was before she wanted to be a dancer. Right now Tea wanted to be a writer, and she wanted to use this very pen.  
  
"What are you doing in here?!" Her older cousin exclaimed.  
  
Tea spun around quickly and looked into her cousins mean brown eyes. He saw the metal pen in her hands and got an idea. "Um Tea..?" His voice changed quickly. "There is this small baby kitten outside on the porch. Wanna see it?"  
  
"Sure!" Tea exclaimed, she walked passed him still holding the metal object in her hand.  
  
The small 6 year old stepped outside. The rain poured hard and the thunder roared. Tea's cousin slammed the door shut and next thing he knew. Tea's scream pierced the night.. I  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
"And that's all I remember.."  
  
Kaiba sat there unaware what to say... The thunder has stopped finally letting Tea to calm down. Tea yawned her eyes began to droop. "Go to sleep now." He finally said. He stood up and pulled out the covers. Now this was strange for Tea. One minute he was nice, then harsh and now back to nice? She shook her head. She didn't feel like arguing. Kaiba shook his head too and went back to his laptop. AGAIN he forgot about his work. It seemed that this one girl kept making Kaiba lose his edge..And his attention span.  
  
~  
  
Morning came Mokuba and Tea was sleeping while Kaiba left early in the morning for work. At the same time Kaiba left, Yami'plane had finally reached New York. It was a large place with huge buildings. In Tea's Letters there was an address, he had decided to go there first.  
  
"You must be Yami!" A lady exclaimed, Yami turned around dumbfounded. 'How does she know who I am??'  
  
"Tea has told me a lot about you!"  
  
"Tea? You know her?"  
  
"Yes, she comes her every morning for her usual of vanilla cappuccino and blueberry muffin. (Hmmmm Tasty!!)  
  
"So she's going to come here soon?"  
  
"I don't know. Ever since she came here, Tea would come everyday. But for the past few days she hasn't shown up."  
  
Yami blinked, "I hope nothing is wrong."  
  
Suzie smiled, "Tea is a strong girl. I'm sure that she is ok. Probably sick or something because last I saw her she was here on a rainy night."  
  
"Oh..Well thank you...Um...What's your name?"  
  
Suzie smiled, "its Suzie."  
  
"Alright, Suzie. I'll be of now. Thank you for help." Yami smiled and began to walk away.  
  
"Oh and Yami?"  
  
The pharoh turned around and looked at Suzie. "Yes?"  
  
"If you see Tea, please tell her to come by soon. I miss her company."  
  
"Alright. I will."  
  
~  
  
Tea sat up from the large bed. her back cracked as she stretched her arms. She viewed her surroundings. "What the.?" How did she get into Kaiba's room? She then realized that he had invited her in last night before she told her story on how she got shocked by lightning. She smiled to herself.  
  
"Tea?"  
  
Tea looked at the door and saw Mokuba standing there. He had a look in his eyes. That's when Tea realized what he was thinking!  
  
"Err.Mokuba it's not what you think!"  
  
Mokuba had that Kaiba smirk on, "Oh please Tea, I know all about sex! I knew my brother had it in him, but I didn't know he'd do it with you."  
  
Tea's face blushed madly at Mokuba's remark. She had a lot of explaining to do.  
  
~  
  
Yami walked past a television shop there were about 12 televisions on top of each other. One caught Yami's eye. He watched closely.  
  
I "Hello, welcome to NYN, Kaiba, Seto is now up and running after being shot days ago. He doesn't want to make any comment for his past trauma. We still have no info on who his assassin is or who that lady he was with."I  
  
'Heh about time Kaiba found a girl.'  
  
I"we do have video footage of them both together that day, sent by one of the people present of that day."I  
  
'I gotta see who this person is.'  
  
Yami watched the video his eyes widened with shock as he saw Tea BwithB Kaiba!  
  
TBC  
  
Hey guys I'm sorry for not updating this. You see I don't have writers block or anything and I'm not lazy, it's just that my computer's mouse doesn't work and I don't have money and my parents won't give it to me. So when I get it I will upload those stories more quickly. It contains the last couple chapters for AGL a chapter for Switching Sides, A chapter for An Angel Can Never Love a Demon and my newest story which is 4 chapters long and very humorous)  
  
If your asking in your head, 'If her mouse doesn't work then how did she add this chapter?' Then here is the answer. I am on my brothers computer. And I can't really upload a lot of things or he'll get mad. So Once I get the chance I'll add chapters once in a while. But when I get my mouse to work then I promise to add more quickly.  
  
PS: Thanks you guys rock for all those reviews and especially for those people who added me! Here they are and with their id numbers:  
  
Kerigan 234794 Quwe-Quwe 247556 kyrbri 217581 Georgia 363287 Tenma Koneko 391834 WildAnimeMoon 370993 KuroroKitty 388961 angel-de-amor 207174 Shadow Elf Sofi 367822 Yami Arike 322660 Liangsui, Lady of Bright Water 345791 Bishie Chaser 323379 Kage Ryu 274681 L.W. (lone wolf 331877 KuramaKenshin 357965 yami angel1 342832 KaibaChick13 363091 Untouchable Goth 256235 otaku*angel1 353480 Riku-chan2 235817 wolf girl11 368770 AzN-Diboruskis 361632 LiLgUrL 360083 SpiritAnzuMikamura 354033 Kutie-Kagome 306655 Angel-of-the-Apocalypse 357941 Inuyasha35 381202 Tasha3 259269 Pharoah Jane 423469 LiLianJieGurl 381719 Pixie-Dust-322 290029 Black Balloon 371806 Ryou's Princess 345795 Wise Man Domingo 272093 SliverLeaf 390111 Millenium Spirit Of Shadows 399969 angelus-2040 366270 starrgazer1 387558 teafan123 371272 darkangal322 347975 sb1 347551 Saiyan Princess Usa 402120 Dragonia1 395164 rainbowrose and magister 289402 Riyao Machrine 400103 suger high 374060 Kayrie 243960 Darkness Falls1 378549 kaz 101314 Silver Dragon Sovereign I 394719 evil-bakura20032001 379141 Mystic Darkness 396821 nabichick 401885 deity of death1 428742 Spirit of the Ring 423150 Yun Fei 415469 DMGirl7113 337757 InsanityEternal 381530 shizukaxseto 439806 Darkcatdemon 379888 


	7. Chapter 7

I NOW OWN YGO!!! MWHAHAHA(Sighs) No, unfortunatley I do not...But I own this fic though!!  
  
Where we left off:  
  
"Hello, welcome to NYN, Kaiba, Seto is now up and running after being shot days ago. He doesn't want to make any comment for his past trauma. We still have no info on who his assassin is or who that lady he was with."  
  
'Heh about time Kaiba found a girl.'  
  
"we do have video footage of them both together that day, sent by one of the people present of that day."  
  
'I gotta see who this person is.'  
  
Yami watched the video his eyes widened with shock as he saw Tea with Kaiba!  
  
~  
  
'What!? This cannot be correct! Tea would NEVER be seen in public with Kaiba! I have to find her!' Yami spun around quickly to grab the nearest man to him.  
  
"You!"  
  
THe mans eyes widened in fear."L-look man! I sw-swear I didn't know that was your wife! She told me she was single!!"  
  
Yami blinked, but quickly shook his head, "No! I was going to ask where Kaiba lives!?"  
  
"H-he lives in a large mansion 10 minutes from here..J-just go take a limo to NY dr-drive!"  
  
Yami let go of him and whistled for the next limo. Just as it stopped he got in. Oh how angry he was. Not at Kaiba but for Tea. One thing is to never lie; She should have known that by now.  
  
~  
  
Kaiba walked through his front doors. He slammed the doors, causing the floor to quake alittle. "I swear those fools are going to get my foot up their ass really soon!"  
  
Tea peeked her head out of the kitchen smiling slightly at Kaiba.   
  
"Had a rough day at work?"  
  
Kaiba said nothing, he just walked passed her into the kitchen. She shook her head following him. Mokuba was in there making cake.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Huh? Oh hi big brother! Tea is teaching me to bake."  
  
Kaiba's eyes turned to Tea's blue ones. "Teaching my brother to become a softy?"  
  
"No!" Tea waved her hands on front of her, "Teaching him how to cook!"She smiled, "He's really good at it, ya know."  
  
"Hmmph. If he becomes a sissy then no one come running to be." Kaiba said while throwing his breifcase on the marble counter. "Im sick of them as it is already."  
  
Mokuba shook his head, "If Seto here is going to be grumpy then I might as well play my games until my food is ready. Last thing I need is to be here when he explodes when I tell him that the company wants him to pull a graveyard shift-" Mokuba stopped, "Oops" He quickly ran out of the kitchen.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
Tea winced, Mokuba did it this time. Kaiba shot up from his seat, reaching for the phone but Tea reluctantly pulled him back and placed him on the chair. "Remember what those doctor said! You have to stay calm! You know your not 100% recovered from the surgery!"  
  
"How can I stay calm with those fools, pestering me 24/7!?"  
  
Tea sighed, then got an idea. "I know!" She placed her hands on his shoulders and started to massage his tense shoulders. Kaiba blinked, what was he doing? But it felt so relaxing. He just sat there enjoying the feeling.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. Mokuba rushed to the door to answer. He was quite shocked to see who it was.   
  
"Hi..What are you doing here?"  
  
"Im here to see someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Kaiba."  
  
"Uh he isn't here right now."  
  
"Mokuba who is it?" A female voice called out. Yami perked his ears. 'That voice...' He walked in past Mokuba to see Tea massaging Kaiba's shoulders!  
  
"Tea?!"  
  
The brunette quickly turned her eyes to Yami. 'What is he doing here- Oh..My..God..I forgot he was suppose to visit!'  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Me? What are YOU doing here? You aren't suppose to be here for another week!"  
  
Kaiba stood up, "I should be asking the same thing too."  
  
"Tea..You lied.."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"There your at it again! Your at it again!"  
  
"What are you talking about? What did I lie about?"  
  
"You said that you would keep your feelings for me! That meant you would not find anyone else."  
  
"And I kept that promise."  
  
"But your here WITH him MASSAGING his shoulders!"  
  
"So?"  
  
Kaiba growled, "Can you two please keep your drama OUT and keep quiet!  
  
" He turned his cold eyes to Yami. "Now I don't want you barging in here and accusing someone for something that is obviously NOT true! So stop whining and get out!"  
  
"Not until I bring Tea back. SHe is not staying here with a fool like you." (Saying that to Kaiba.)  
  
Now it was Mokuba's turn to butt in. "Uh Yami? Tea can't leave."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because she lives here."  
  
"......"  
  
"Y-Yami?"  
  
"You what."  
  
Mokuba repeated it again, "I said that she lives here."  
  
Tea sighed, "Yami can I please talk with you outside for a minute."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Tea shook her head while following Yami to the front door, she closed it behind her.  
  
"I'm sorry that you had to come here to find this out from them and not me. But you see I've been so busy that I had no time to write to you to say this."  
  
"I can see that you've been busy alright."  
  
Tea fumed, "It's not like that!  
  
"Then explain to me."  
  
"Well...Uh..You see..er..It's a really, really long story!"  
  
"I see. From the look of your face I guess I can forgive you. I mean its not like you woke up on his bed this morning and I caught you or something."  
  
"..."  
  
Yami noticed her silence, instanly something popped up in his head, "You did..DIDN'T YOU!?"  
  
"What!? Not like that!"  
  
"You have disgraced me Tea." Yami said silenty, "I'll be leaving now."  
  
Tea eyes started to sting, fresh tears began ti streak down her cheek as she watched Yami leave. How was she going to fix this mess? She leaned back on the door with alittle thump. SHe had lose her love and had given herself a bad name.   
  
~~  
  
Im sory if this chapter sucked, but I promise more fluff to come! Also the mysterious happenings! Just r/r! 


	8. Chapter 8

Here is another chapter of Unchained Infatuation. I have lots of ideas for my other stories and their sequals. Including this one. Yep this one is going to have a third seqal. And don't worry Tea isn't going to leave for ANOTHER guy. lol that would be weird. anywho I won't keep you waiting, so I DO NOT OWN YGO!!!  
  
PS: You kaiba/Tea lovers will love this chapter.;) But you Yami/Tea lovers will probably flame me. (Holds up fire estinguisher.) BRING IT TO ME!!! MYWHAHAHAHA!!! ~_o  
  
~~~  
  
Yami hates me. I mean who wouldn't? I'm nothing but a disgusting person. Wait! What am I saying?! Yami's words are all a mistake! I am not a liar! and I kept my promise. He just saw me wrong, yeah so I was massaging Kaiba's shoulders...Those broad...Strong..Oh wow..WAIT! Tea stop that! Don't think that. Thats just so..wrong? no. I must admit Kaiba is pretty cute, when he smiles. Which that happened once. sigh. So why would Yami worry? I mean I'm just one simple dancer...Living under the roof of Kaiba. Oh this is not like me. I wonder whats wrong with me. I think its that new flu I'm hearing about. Yeah thats it! I'm just sick! ... Love sick with Yami..Oh god that just sounded corny. Sounds like what Duke would say. I need to test something out...See if my feelings are just a silly thing..Today? Yeah today I'll test it out.  
  
The sounds of knocking on the door interupted Tea, she turned her soft blue eyes to the person who had opened the door. It was Mokuba. Her puffy eyes had returned to their beautiful state and her face wasn't streaked with tears.  
  
"Hey Mokuba, Whats up?"  
  
"Hey Tea..Nothing much, I just came to see if you were alright."  
  
"Yeah, I'm peachy..."  
  
"Doesn't sound like it."  
  
"Don't worry!"  
  
"...I'm sorry."  
  
"No it's my fault." Tea said kneeling down in front of Mokuba. "I'm being rude to you. Actually the truth is im not fine. I'm still getting use to what just happened."  
  
"Well I know what'll help."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Seto and I are going to the pool. Wanna come?"  
  
"Pool? I dont think I want to-"  
  
"PLEEEEAASEE!!" Mokuba pouted, he was just so adorable to say no to.  
  
"Oh fine..."  
  
"Ok great! Seto and I will be outside, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Tea sighed, she grabbed her things that she needed and headed for downstairs. Those included a towel,sunblock,sunglasses and some clothes. She wore a black bikini that coveres her chest, her bottom peice was shorts. On the side a white stripe went down her leg.Over her bathing suit she wore a long t-shirt. She pulled her bag with her down the stairs. and headed outside to the back.  
  
There she saw Kaiba and Mokuba near the pool. Seto as usual was typing away on his computer trying to catch up on some work. She sighed to herself trying to not blush at the thoughts. She dropped her bag and stood next to Kaiba with her arms crossed. Kaiba looked up at her anamused by how she felt about todays drama. He hoped that,that was the last time that was going to ever happen in his mansion. A small heart string was tugged as he felt alittle compassion for the girl. "How are you feeling?" Kaiba asked, trying to cheer the girl up. It was alittle hard due to this never happened before.  
  
"I'm doing fine."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
'Hmm?..Thats all he can say? Gee Kaiba may be really smart but I don't think he has a clue about girls.' Tea smiled slightly shaking her head while walkin towards the pool.  
  
"Hey Tea!" Mokuba smiled while splashing her,"Glad you made it down here!"  
  
Tea smiled, "Didn't want to dissapoint you."  
  
"Come on, the waters great."  
  
"Alright." Tea said while removing her long T-shirt. She sat on the stone rim admiring the water. It was clear blue.  
  
Kaiba lifted his head and noticed Tea in her bathing suit. He had to admit, Tea did look gorgeus in that. It showed more of her curves and well toned body which had a more feminem side to it.He shook the thoughts and tried to continue his work. But it was kind of hard when you had a pretty girl on front of you in nothing but a bathing suit. What guy wouldn't resist looking out of curiosity? Well maybe a gay guy but thats a different story.  
  
Tea slid herself in the cold water letting her body get used to the freezing water. She held her breath and dived in soon to reach the surface for air. NOW her body was use to the water..  
  
Mokuba splashed Tea, snickering. He dove under the water causing another splash. Tea covered her face laughing. Mokuba was pretty quick because she could see him swimming already pretty close to the other side of the pools rim. She turned around to face Kaiba still working on his project. Poor guy needed a break. She sighed to herself as she jumped out of the pool and walked towards Kaiba She grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it around her waist.  
  
"Kaiba is that all you are going to do?"  
  
"What?" Kaiba asked not turning his gaze away from the screen.  
  
"Just sit here all day and catch a bad tan with that computer on your lap?"  
  
Kaiba turned his blue eyes to hers."Should I care?"  
  
"Of course you should care!" Tea grabbed the laptop from his hands.  
  
"Gardner." Kaiba said growling very softly.  
  
"Yes,Kaiba?"  
  
"Please return that here."  
  
Tea closed the laptop and walked towards the pools rim. Kaiba's eyes widened in shock as he stood up. "Gardner you do something drastic and I will kick you out!"  
  
"Oh really now..."  
  
Kaiba walked towards Tea..From the other side Mokuba can see Kaiba walking towards the girl. Tea put the laptop on the ground quickly and grabbed kaiba's arm pulling them both into the water.  
  
Tea was shocked to see Kaiba not yelling, chastising, or complaining to Tea. He was actually smiling. He grabbed her head and dunked her in the water. Mokuba was shocked. Seto playing? That was a first. Just then Mokuba heard the phone from the pool house. He rushed in to answer leaving both Tea and Kaiba alone.  
  
"I really should kick you out of my house. I have a meeting in half hour."  
  
"Ok then. Kick me out." Tea smiled, just when Kaiba said nothing Tea shook her head. "Coz you see. I am Tea Gardner. No one kicks me out for dumb reasons.  
  
'Nows the time to test it...'  
  
"Hmmph. Your lucky Mokuba loves you. Your like a mother he never had." Kaiba said quietly. He turned around about to hop off out of the pool when-  
  
"Kaiba-Wait."  
  
The ceo turned around growing more impatient. Tea just stood there in the water like she couldn't move.  
  
'I need to test something out...See if my feelings are just a silly thing.'  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes.He was just not going to stand there and look at Tea look at him like food. "Gardner, you have something to say, say it now."  
  
"Gee Kaiba, don't have to be so rude!"  
  
"Rude?" Kaiba turned completely to face her. "Your the one gawking at me!"  
  
"I was not!"  
  
"Were too!"  
  
"Why would I stare???" Tea asked unaware that she WAS staring.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
'Damn it Tea just do it!"  
  
Tea grabbed Kaiba by his wet shirt and lowered him down. She pressed her lips to his savoring the taste. Her heart strings tugged causing her to skip some beats. She pulled away, her cheeks flushed and red. Wrong move? She looked away dragging herself out of the pool. "Sorry..." She mumbled, leaving a dumbfounded 17 year old behind.  
  
~  
  
Ok now next chapter there will be more mystery because thats where the hitman comes back. So More drama and now the romance will get more intense. :) R/R!! 


	9. Chapter 9

CDMG: Here is a new chapter of Unchained Infatuation!   
  
Wow, I'm impressed that you guys loved these stories of mine! ^_^ I'm so happy! hehehehe!! Anyways, I'm almost done my other stories. After those stories are done I might take a years break from writing so yeah...Unless I got some new idea on my head. :)  
  
Anywho I won't keep you guys waiting, so enjoy!  
  
I DO NOT OWN YGO!!!!  
  
~  
  
Tea walked in the mansion, face flushed heart pounding. She could almost hear the rhythm of her heart. 'I'm so stupid! How could I have done that? This is so embaressing....'   
  
She pulled out a chair and sat on it sighing softly. Wasn't she still with Yami? This was all too confusing for her. She looked at the clock. 5:00. Maybe she should go out and enjoy herself trying to forget about todays drama. Tea stood up and walked out the kitchen and down the hall.  
  
Just as she walked into her room. Kaiba walked into the mansion. He hadn't taken a few minutes to decide whether to talk to her or not.  
  
Tea locked her door and pulled out soe clothes. She wanted to just get out and have some fun. Meet more people. Maybe she should visit Mya. Or Suzie. The blue eyed teen pulled out a medium lenght jean skirt and white golfshirt. She slipped on her white runners and placed on her jewleries. All this took her only 10 minutes. Tea tied her hair in a bun leaving some strands to hang from the side. 'This will do...' She said to herself. Tea walked towards her door and opened it. She gasps lightly as Kaiba stood there about to knock. She gulped.  
  
"Gardner." He said in his monotone voice causing Tea to stiffen.   
  
"Kaiba." She said trying to keep her composure.   
  
"We need to talk."  
  
'Oh boy..'The talk...'Tea thought to herself. "Um..Can we continue this later? I have to meet someone..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Mya.."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I haven't seen her in a long while."  
  
"Where?"  
  
Tea sighed, "Gee Kaiba why so curious?"  
  
"Gee I don't know, Tea. Maybe because I just am."  
  
Tea blinked, Kaiba had been sarcastic and used her first name.  
  
"Well, SETO. If you want to know more then I'm going to be with Mya. In suzies Cafe. Talking!" She smiled and brushed past him. Kaiba turned around not too happy.  
  
"And one more thing. Why did you kiss me?"  
  
Tea nearly tripped on her own feet. She turned around blushing. "Uhh..Look sorry, I'm late! Bye!" With that she rushed out the door leaving a very stumped Kaiba behind.  
  
~  
  
"Mya..?"  
  
Tea's friend spun around, her smile grew larger. "Tea!"  
  
The two girls embraced eachother in a hug. "Its been so long! Hows Kaiba?"  
  
Tea pulled away from the hug. "He's better..."  
  
"Oh thats great! So hows life living with him?"  
  
Tea shrugged, "Its ok, I guess."  
  
Mya arched an eyebrow. "Ok? You live with the richest guy here and its just Ok?"  
  
The blue eyed girl smiled, "Ok Its pretty fun."  
  
"See, thats more like it-" Mya was interupted, when a nurse whispered something in her ear. Tea blinked at Myas face expression. "Tea, I'm sorry but I'm needed in the E.R. Meet me tonight at Eight in BlueNotes Night Club ok?"  
  
Tea nodded her head in reply of her request. She turned around and sighed, "Guess she could always visit suzie..."  
  
~  
  
"Tea...?" The white haired lady asked, "It's been long! How are you?"  
  
Tea smiled and gave her old friend a hug. "I'm great! How was life when I was gone?"  
  
"You have no idea..Everyone here just orders and leaves..But you.. You talk and laugh with me. I missed those..What happened?"  
  
"Dancing, drama and Kaiba."  
  
"That rich boy..?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What about him, Is that young man hassling you?"  
  
"Huh? No! I moved in with him ever since he got shot..Because I knew him in Domino and I guess I'm closer to his little brother. He offered me to stay there."  
  
"Wow..You, Tea Gardner living with Seto Kaiba. Had anything interesting happened other then him getting shot?"  
  
Tea looked away blushing, "Well..Yeah..."  
  
Suzie chuckled, "It's always like you to get yourself into these predicaments. Don't worry Tea, you don't need to say what happened."  
  
"I was gona..But ok."  
  
The old lady pulled out Tea's usual order. The brunette sat down on the stool and smiled, "Thanks! You knew what I was just thinking."  
  
"So hows Is Yami?"  
  
Tea looked at her muffin, frowning. "He came to visit me..But.."  
  
"Oh dear." Suzie said. Nothing good came after the word "But."  
  
"He walked into the mansion wanting to see me, and well. Kaiba was really angry that day so I thought that I could calm him down by Messaging his shoulders. Bad timing because Yami walked in watching everything." The brunettes, soft blue eyes started to water. "He walked out and I was stupid to follow him out the door. We got into this huge argument and he...Called me a liar."  
  
Suzie said nothing, she nodded her head still listening to her young friend.  
  
"So, I started to feel something strange so..I kissed Kaiba wanting to know what I felt, and...-"  
  
"You don't have to continue this story Tea."  
  
Tea nodded , tracing her finger around the cups rim.   
  
"What did you feel?" Suzie asked breaking the very short silence.  
  
"I don't know. Confused?"  
  
Suzie laughed softly. "Every girl gets like that. You'll figure it out."  
  
"I hope so." Tea gave a half hearted smile. She looked at her watch it was now 6:36. "I'm suppose to meet, Mya at BlueNotes Night Club at Eight."  
  
"Alright, If you want to leave then-"  
  
"No, I'll stay until 7:00, then I can go home and change,  
  
"Alright."  
  
~  
  
The assasin walked in the room very nervous. He could hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest.  
  
"Sir..You called for me?"  
  
No on replied.  
  
"S-Sir?"  
  
"Why is Kaiba still alive?"  
  
The assasin didn't speak."  
  
"I asked you something! Answer me! Why is Kaiba still alive?!"  
  
The assassin winced, "I-It must have been that f-female! She called for the ambulance..."  
  
"What female?"  
  
"T-The one that accompanied Kaiba at the picnic."  
  
"What is this females name...By the way?"  
  
"Tea...Tea Garder."  
  
"Ahh..I know. Get me information in this female."  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
The assasin jumped, bowing with respect left the office.  
  
'Ahh. That little girl. Accompanied Kaiba in the picnic? Her father was a respectful man. Its a shame that he was murdered a slow and painful way." His lips formed a smirk. He chuckled a low and dark laugh.  
  
(AN: Remember in the story 'Anzu' Her father was murdered. Everything will become uncovered in this story. :)  
  
~  
  
'Where is she...?' Tea thought to herself as she looked around the club. She looked up and saw a group of guys cheering and laughing while holding beer in their hands. It was easy to tell that they were drunk. She was beggining to feel alittle uncomfortable standing in the middle of the club dressed in a short skirt and haltertop. Earlier some ment whistled at her and winked.  
  
"Tea!!!" Someone yelled over the music. The brunette spun around  
  
happily as she saw Mya. Her long hair was tied up. She looked pretty dressed in that black short dress.   
  
"hi Mya! What took so long?"  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry I got in a short fight with my boyfriend."  
  
"Oh. Ok."  
  
"Why not we get a drink?" Mya asked over the music. They were playing Valenti the english version (remix).  
  
(Its a really, really good song! I can listen to it ALL day!:D)  
  
Tea nodded following her friend into the bar. She sat next to her and ordered baileys. Somehow this reminded her of something. Or someone. Then it hit her!Kaiba! She remembered that when she went out to dinner with him. (Because of Mokubas plan.) She had gotten drunk. And Some guy was hitting on her. She remembered how the guy got knocked out by the CEO. A smile formed on her lips of the memory. If it were Yami he would just banish the guy no fists needed.  
  
Mya noticed this little smile. She knew that it was one of those smiles that happened when you thought of something funny or...When your thinking of someone. She didn't want to intrude into her thoughts.  
  
In Tea's mind she continued to think. Strangely to the brunette the only one that would never leave her mind was Kaiba.  
  
Maybe, just maybe she did feel something for that 17 year old. He may be a bastard at times but it was just end up with him either end up good or bad. Mostly good.  
  
And Maybe, she was just about to fall in love.  
  
oh, oh, oh, oh...  
  
I can feel it truly in my heart   
  
Catchin' my heart you're my destiny  
  
Nothing gonna stop my love for you   
  
So reaching your hand, hold on to me  
  
Shakin' my heart, you're my dreamy boy  
  
You're the heat, my fireworks  
  
Baby kiss me softly I need you  
  
Oh step in step in babe  
  
Wanna know how we met each other?   
  
How did we get the feelings we have?  
  
Boy, I fall in love with you   
  
Remember the moment  
  
Born to love you   
  
Want to take you into paradise  
  
Just fighting for love, never stop my body  
  
Take your hand then steal your heart and you'll be in my arms  
  
Keep your smile and I never let go   
  
You are my dream  
  
Tell me tell me what I mean to you   
  
Let me keep you warm and dry  
  
Do you do you miss me day and night   
  
Ain't nothing gonna harm you  
  
Makin' makin' our love happy end   
  
Don't be shy, don't be so down  
  
Baby let me show you how I feel   
  
Oh step in step in babe  
  
Trust me, always be on your side   
  
Calling you boyfriend makes you realize  
  
Just, I fall in love with you   
  
You and me, forever  
  
Born to love you   
  
Want to take you Into paradise  
  
Just finding my way, holding tight your body  
  
Try me right now   
  
What I can give more than enough  
  
All my love is there waiting for you   
  
You are my dream  
  
Why do you cry? Just look in my heart   
  
Come with me let's make a new start  
  
Boy, I fall in love with you   
  
Fighting here for you  
  
Born to love you   
  
Want to take you into paradise  
  
Love stories go on, never stop my body  
  
Don't give it up   
  
Every moment, everything is you  
  
Please, give me the will to go on   
  
You are my dream  
  
Born to love you   
  
Want to take you Into paradise  
  
Just fighting for love, never stop my body  
  
Take your hand then steal your heart and you'll be in my arms  
  
Keep your smile and I never let go   
  
You are my dream 


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, I'm back from that long…long…long break from this story. This would have come out sooner but I was busy and every time I was about to type a chapter I get distracted so fast that I forget. So ya here I am D**

**Anyways I think I'm losing my writing style because every time I write a chapter it's not like the other ones but whatever. Don't like, DON'T READ**

**I NOW OWN YGO MWHAHAHAHA … Sighs No unfortunately I don't but I own this story!**

That night with Mya, Tea came home around 10:00. She opened the door slowly n peeked. Just to make sure no one was awake. Last thing she needed was to see Kaiba. Tea was tired from the club. She closed the door slowly and began to walk up the stairs to her room. Suddenly the lights went on and Tea paused, she turned to see him leaning against the wall.

"Hi." She spoke trying to break the silence. He still stood there staring at her. Okay that was freaking her out. "Okay Kaiba you can stop giving me the 'Run before I kick your ass look'…"

"You know." Kaiba said walking towards her. "You never answered any of my questions earlier today."

"I guess that was expected…" Tea sat down, "I really don't know why I did that, really."

"I've been wondering that either you were drunk again or just on drugs."

"Oh that's exactly it." Tea rolled her eyes,

"Hah." Kaiba laughed sarcastically, "Tell Yami to never come back by the way. He came after you left."

Teas eyes snapped towards Kaiba, "And you didn't tell him where I was?"

"It crossed my mind. I'm sure he was smart enough to find you."

"In a city that's so huge? I told you I was in Suzie's café!"

"Look don't snap at me! Why the hell is he even here anyways? God If I'd know any better Id say you guys are married, the only things missing are the kids."

Tea looked away.

That brought up a memory of that one night she had with Yami. Weeks later she almost thought she was pregnant…But that's another story. She loved him but oh god how she regretted that night. She always thought that he was the one, she guessed after that one night she felt awful…Why had she done it?

Kaiba looked down at her. Usually she would have had a comment but she just remained silent.

"What happened?" He asked. Tea stood up. "Nothing I'm going to my room."

"Tea."

The brunette turned around, looking into Kaibas eyes. She saw a glint of concern. To her that was something rare. She sat back down playing with a loose thread on the crease of her skirt.

"You see…I'm not really sure how to put this…I mean it's you, and you're not really Mr. talkative—"

"Just, get on with it."

"I guess Yami is so close to me because," She could feel her cheeks heat up. "I was his first."

"His. First?" Seto asked, arching an eyebrow. Then it hit him, "You and…Pharaoh Man did…" He cleared his throat, "And I always thought you were the type to save that for marriage. Like those old fashion girls. What would you have done if you had gotten pregnant? Fate would have changed its course into the wrong direction if you had."

Tea stood up, she tilted her head, her right hand gripped n the railing, "But after a few weeks after, I thought I was."

"Just imagine if you were having a kid. Having Yami as a husband and a father. He lives in a puzzle for heavens sake. And how can he support you? Dueling for money off little kids in front of candy stores?"

Tea looked at Seto and stifled her laugh. Just imagining it gave her a shudder down the spine. She never did think about it. How was he to support her if they had gotten married? She wasn't a gold digger but…Something had to hold the guy up.

"Now aren't you glad you two didn't go to a cheap church n get hitched for only 50 bucks? I understand you love him, and you won't change feelings for him. But in my opinion, you deserve much better." Said Kaiba while stretching his arms. "But if you excuse me I have a meet tomorrow."

Just as he was on the last step, Tea called out of the bottom, "Seto…"

He turned his head and looked down at Tea. "What?"

"I'm glad we are in first name basis and I'm also glad we had this talk." She said blushing a little, "I guess it's easier to trust you then Joey or Tristan."

"How so?"

"Well.." Tea said in high spirits "You don't have many friends, and I know you're not the gossip type of guy."

Seto spun completely, "Oh! So you're saying I'm a loner?"

"No. just not a lot of friends I mean your not Mr. Sunshine you know." The brunette meant it as a joke; she was shocked to see Kaiba laughing.

"Oh. You better run." Seto said walking down the stairs. "I do have alot friends, just to let you know!"

"Hah!" She laughed sarcastically, "I'm sure you do." She stepped away, watching him coming closer. "I'm not scared of you! – Ahhh"

"You guys…"

Both Seto and Tea looked up to see Mokuba standing on the top steps rubbing his eyes. He looked at his brother who had his arm around Tea. Bother stayed stiff until Tea pulled away blushing.

"Oh...Am I interrupting something here?" Mokuba said smiling slyly, "I guess … I should leave now" He turned slowly walking away never taking his eyes off them.

Both teens heard the door closed. And remained silent for a few deadly seconds, that was until Tea was first to break it.

"I guess I should go to bed…I have dance class tomorrow." She smiled shyly and began to walk up the steps. Today was a strange day indeed. She now became much closer to Kaiba. Sure she knew she was falling for him, maybe it wasn't a bad thing. The only thing that scared her was rejection.

**DONE THIS CHAPTER!**

**Now that I am back on track I can continue. I've gotten used to writing again so I won't have as much trouble. Not to mention my Microsoft word works now so there wont be as much spelling errors. Anyways review if you wish **

**Im just glad some people were patient. I love you guys!**


End file.
